Firestone ON HOLD
by SootyEchoBelleCoraline
Summary: Alec X OC. AU! In a world full of Shadowhunters, Mundanes & Downworlders, a new species come to light, which will turn Lexi's life upside down. Secrets revealed, hearts torn in two, killing demons. The Shadowhunter life.
1. Chapter 1

A single barrel erupting with flames was the only thing standing on the concrete floor under the bridge. The sounds of a nearby pier and cars above and beside the bridge echoed slightly. A cold breeze carried the salty smell from the pier to their noses. Not the pleasant salty smell from the seaside.

"I think I should have bought a jacket, its freezing" The black haired girl with bright pink lipstick spoke through her chattered teeth.

"Izzy you are always half-dressed, you should be used to it by now" A low concentrating voice spoke out.

"Maybe you should be a gentleman, Alec and give me your jacket"

"Bring your own next time, we don't have time to play pass the parcel"

"Will you two stop, we have a demon to catch and _try_ and kill"

"Why did I hear you emphasise on try, Lexi?"

"Because Izzy, the Behemoth is a hard demon to kill, unless it kills us first, from the reports from the Clave, this area used to be the home of homeless people, it swept through everything. All their belongings, even them, most of them tried to run, but some were half dying or already injured" Lexi explained looking around.

"Poor people, but my question is, would you rather live like that, or be freed from it all?" The raven haired asked.

"They didn't have a choice to answer that question, now where is it?" Alec asked before hearing a groan from the blonde boy. He lifted his boot up and sighed.

"Slime. It's fresh, the rest of it must have dried out which means its close"

The four Shadowhunter's looked around the area trying to spot anything. But it was silent.

Lexi felt something drip onto her nose, which rolled off onto her black cat suit. Taking her olive toned finger, she wiped it up, looking at the green ooze.

"Slime?" She frowned chucking it to the floor, before realising something. As the other's continued to walk forward together in a circle, she looked up slowly. She saw the demon hanging from the ceiling. It was a dark greenish colour, in a rough oblong shape, like it was drawn by a child. The double row of teeth lined the length of the odd shape. She watched it as it slowly joined its jaws together, creating a low chittering sound.

"Er, guys! I think I found it!" Lexi managed to shout in a whisper.

The three of them stopped walking and stood up straight seeing the demon on the ceiling, right above Lexi, ready to fall and devour her.

"Crap. Okay, whatever you do, do not move"

"Jace, do you honestly think I would move?!" She said. Her hands crept behind her back and grabbed two pink handles and pulled it out slowly. She then flicked both handles, causing a sharp silver metal to slide out each one. As the sound from the demon slowly came to a stop, she managed to place the blade handles on the floor and quickly ran towards the others as it fell from the ceiling and falling onto the blades. It let out a loud screech before devouring the blades into its horrifying mouth.

"My katanas!" Lexi shouted before Alec put his arm over her chest to hold her back.

"Please tell me you bought more than your katanas?" he asked as everyone watched the demon.

"I have my Seraph blade, but we know it's pointless towards it, unless we all attack it at the same time?"

"We could, but then it would heal itself, we need something that would destroy it completely, so it wouldn't be able to heal itself" Izzy pointed out. Lexi then felt someone's hand on her lower spine.

"Whoever is touching me up, I know how to break people's hands" She warned them, before seeing a throwing star being presented in Jace's hand.

"You forgot about these" He said. Lexi took the metal star in her hand and smiled.

"What are those exactly?" Izzy asked

"Throwing stars, ninja's use them in movies, but mine inside contain an explosive. Once it hits something, three seconds later, and boom. I should put them somewhere I remember" She mumbled as she talked on.

"Throw the damn star, it's making its way towards us, in a really...slow...speed" Alec told her.

"Alright, alright" She said before swinging her arm, realising the star, watching it fly towards the demon, only for the demon to engulf it.

"Huh" Lexi was stopped for words

"Now what?" Izzy asked

"I guess we should charge at it-"Jace was interrupted as the demon suddenly exploded, causing green oozy slime to blast everywhere. The four of them, stood covered in slime, wiping her hand over her face, flicking the slime off.

"I told you. Wait three seconds" She mumbled spitting the slime out. "Ew"

"I need to deep condition my hair now!" Izzy complained.

"I need new katanas now" Lexi sighed "Let's get back to the institute and report to the clave, and take a shower"

"Well done, you five have done well" Maryse Lightwood spoke. The woman with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, dark maroon lipstick, a beauty spot, and a stone cold heart managed to congratulate the four of them.

"Well it was Lexi's throwing star that got rid of it" Jace spoke up

"After it devoured my katanas" Lexi added

"Well we will replace when we can" Maryse told her

"When you can? How long am I going to have to wait?" Lexi asked, eyebrows frowning

"We are busy people. You have your Seraph Blades that will have to do" Maryse told her before turning around and walking away.

"Seriously? Whatever, I am going to take a shower" She sighed before walking away from the group and heading towards her room.

She stood in front of the mirror, looking at her image. Her brown hair, her olive toned skin, her plumped lips, all covered in green slime.

"This is going to be tricky to get out" She sighed before walking to her ensuite. She let the shower run, before returning back to her bedroom, managing to slide out of her cat suit. "This is so gross" She sighed cringing. Standing up straight and looking into the other mirror, she smirked seeing someone standing by the door.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. Lexi raised her eyebrow before turning around and facing Alec.

"Mind if you close the door?" She asked. The black haired boy smirked, before closing the door. She then turned around and headed into the ensuite, Alec following, a smirk still plastered on his face.

"So much for a shower" She told him wrapping a white fluffy towel around her body, as she left the bathroom.

"Well you should know by now, showers with me don't actually leave you clean" he smirked. Lexi rolled her eyes as she sat on her bed. She then watched him dry his hair in the long mirror hanging along her chest of drawers.

"You know, maybe your mum might be nicer towards me if you actually tell her about us, Alec"

"Or she might react the opposite way. Disown me, or hate you even more"

Lexi then rose her eyebrow at him "Is that what you're worried about?" she asked "That she is going to disown you? Alec, she hates her kids except from Max and Jace. She looks down at Izzy like she is a whore, and nothing you do impresses her. I hate to be the one to say it; she has a stone cold heart"

"Hey, don't talk about my mother like that. She has raised us like a mother should do"

"But she doesn't act like a mother now. More like she is the commander of everything"

"You know nothing about mother's, Lexi, where is yours? She isn't even a Shadowhunter, so don't tell me about my own mother"

Lexi looked at Alec like he just shot her in the heart. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"Please leave" She told him

"What?" he asked raising his eyebrow, frowning

"You're ashamed of me Alec. And because of me, you're frightened of what your mother would think of you if she found out about us" She told him, standing up, standing her ground "We have been seeing each other for two years. You won't allow me to tell my own father. It's not fair!"

"You know what's not fair? Being pounded on by your girlfriend about who to tell about our private life"

"So I am your girlfriend? Is that what I am? Well it doesn't feel like it. Just leave Alec, before I throw you out" she warned him. A sigh escaped from his mouth before he got changed and headed to the door. Opening it, seeing Izzy standing outside, shock appearing on her face, then a smirk, from discovering the secret the lovers had kept. Alec slammed the door shut, causing Lexi to jump.

She had never been so hurt from a man she loved. But maybe his feelings were different from hers. Staring back at the mirror, she looked at her reflection, with an angry expression on her face. She let out a loud frustrated groan, before gasping from the mirror hanging up to explode onto the floor. Looking wide eyed, she looked at the glass on the floor.

"What the..."


	2. Chapter 2

Things had been happening. Not normal Shadowhunter things, different things that have no answer to.

She had distanced herself from the rest of them, especially Alec. They all thought it was because the two 'friends' had a falling out. Izzy knew the truth why Alec and Lexi weren't talking, only the half of it.

But after what happened with the mirror; smashing onto the floor without anything to cause that. She kept to herself for a week.

Not wanting to talk to anyone, or give them eye contact. She was afraid something else would happen.

The brunette sat on her bed, staring at the broken mirror, her image on the reflection shattered. Her glare intensified on the material, testing out anything that might do something. She tried remembering what she did to make it smash in the first place.

She was pacing the room when it happened, when she made a loud noise, then it smashed. Maybe her voice pitch had changed, like the opera singers who can smash a glass with the high pitch squeal.

If she did that, everyone would rush to her room. Closing her eyes, she re-pictured what happened that evening. Until she realised what she did. She made a hand gesture, fist to palm, a body language people usually do when you're angry and reacting to something.

Standing up from her bed, she looked at the empty vase on her chest of drawers, usually containing pink tulips that Alec would give her now and then. But she destroyed those, throwing them in the bin.

She eyed the glass vase, before taking a deep breath "Please tell me I am just imagining all this" she mumbled to herself. She made the quick hand gesture strong, before covering her face as the glass exploded. Standing back, she widened her eyes "This is real, this is real, why is this real? Why is this happening?" she asked herself before kicking the glass to one small area, and went to pick up a piece of glass from the dresser, frowning as the water from the vase starting steaming. She forgot to empty the vase when she removed the flowers. She just wanted to get rid of the tulips.

Raising her eyebrow, she put her hand over the water, and watched as it steamed up. The loud knocking on her bedroom door, made her panic. Waving her hand and blowing away the steam, she picked up the glass quickly, hissing as she cut herself, causing red ooze to flow from the palm of her hand.

"Lexi, everything okay?" Izzy called though the wooden door.

"Yeah, just doing something!" She shouted before trying to find something to cover up the graze and the glass. As she grabbed an old sock from her drawer, Izzy opened the door. "The reason why doors are locked are not for Shadowhunter's to use the unlocking rune, I could have been naked"

"We are both girls, we are Parabatai Lexi. But I think you were more worried more if I was Alec walking in on you being naked, though I think he has already seen that" The raven haired girl smirked, before seeing Lexi's bloody hand. "Oh my god, what happened?" she asked walking over to her.

"It's nothing, really"

"Lexi, it doesn't look like nothing" Izzy spoke before revealing the gash on her hand "Jesus, Lexi, what happened?!" Izzy asked before looking around seeing the mirror and some other glass that didn't match the mirror. "What happened?" She asked again raising her eyebrow.

Lexi had to make a good excuse, something that Izzy would believe.

"I...just got angry that's all"

"About Alec?" Lexi nodded in response. Izzy sat her down before closing the door and locking it, before attending to her best friend. Studying the hand, Izzy sighed "We should talk"

"It's not that serious Izzy, there is no glass in it"

"Not about that, and we are going to talk about it" A sigh escaped Lexi's mouth, as Izzy studied her hand. "How long?"

"Probably just about 2 years" She mumbled the last bit

"2 years?!" Izzy widened her eyes before sighing. She could see the hurt in Lexi's eyes. "How come you left it a secret?"

"I didn't want to. Alec did. He didn't exactly give a reason to why he didn't want to; I just said yes, I guess I was worried with what would happen if I spoke up"

"There must of been a reason, Alec cares for family and friends, you are both" Izzy grabbed Lexi's stele and moved it over her healing rune, watching the gash seal up.

"There wasn't. But I know the reason"

"Which is?"

"He is ashamed of me Izzy. Or the institute especially your mother would be"

"Why would she be?"

"One she already hates me for some reason. Plus, only my father is a Shadowhunter, my mother is mundane"

"So you think he is ashamed or scared because of your 'status' in the institute. Don't be silly" Izzy said

"I am not being silly. 2 years we have been together, everything has been a secret for 2 years! He is worried his mother would disown him because I am not full Shadowhunter"

"Look, I must admit, Alec is an idiot for not standing up to our mother, but there must be a reason. And I won't continue to convince you, because I know how difficult you can be" She smiled, her pink lipstick making her white teeth shine.

"Thanks" Lexi said bluntly.

"Let me ask you one question" Lexi looked at Izzy, raising her eyebrow, ready for the question. "Do you love my brother?" Izzy asked, tilting her head, like a quiz able puppy.

"I did" She said. But deep down, Alec was her first for everything. She will always love him. Izzy knew Lexi was lying, but before she could say anything, Alec spoke through the door.

"My mother is here, she requires a meeting with us 4" He said.

"Sure, be there in a minute" Izzy responded, knowing Lexi wouldn't say anything to him. As Alec left the door, Izzy stood up. "You need a new mirror, you need to be smiling at that beautiful image of yourself" She grinned, before hugging her best friend.

Tears prickled in Lexi's brown eyes, but she took a deep breath and smiled "Thanks, we should go"

As the two left her bedroom, computers and white flooring came into view, before Alec, Jace and Maryse stood at the table. Maryse raised her stiff head at the two girls, like a woman looking down at two people.

Alec's eyes locked on Lexi's, before she looked away. Jace raised his eyebrow at them both. Izzy's eyes then locked on some photos.

"What are these?" She asked

"I'm glad you girls could finally join us, we have an important matter to attend to, this is a serious mission and I am testing the 4 of you" Maryse spoke up "These pictures are of 3 men who were washed up on the beach, with their throats ripped out. At first we thought it was animals, but then we did a computer search, no animal's jaws match up to them. The jaws are small, matching mundane skeletal properties"

"A mundane did this?" Jace asked

"Not exactly, these jaws have fangs" Maryse continued

"Vampire?" Alec asked

"That's what we thought, but the fangs from the vampires are canines, like an animal, but the fangs on this are lateral incisors"

"So not vampires" Izzy confirmed

"Exactly, something else has attacked these men, and it's your job to figure it out what is attacking them" Maryse ordered "The Clave believe a new species has risen, we need to know what it is, go to the morgue undetected, Izzy can imagine the body in more detail, then go to the beach where they were find. And don't waste time!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi walked into the training room, pulling out the selection of weapons, located inside a cupboard. A smile appeared on her face seeing a pair of katana blades, with pink handles.

"My mother must have replaced them for you" Alec spoke up, standing on the other side of the cupboard. An eyebrow rose on Lexi's head.

"I hardly doubt it" she mumbled.

"Actually that was me" Both heads turned towards Hodge. "I thought it was best to use the spares, we got them made just in case, my request" He smiled.

"Thanks..." Lexi shook her head before grabbing them, and placing them in the belt of her leather trousers, the blades sliding into the handles.

"Can we talk?" Alec asked, standing beside her "I want to apologise for what I said, I never meant it"

"You meant every word Alec, everything you say means nothing to me. We are done" she told him before leaving the training room and heading outside for fresh air and to head to the police station. She needed the walk.

As the police precinct came into view, she stood behind a large garbage bin, between two walls, forming an alley way. Lifting up her mesh black top, which had a black top underneath, her glamour rune, came into view. Grabbing her stele, she glided it over the rune, watching it glow as her body turned invisible.

"Didn't want to travel with us?" Izzy asked, standing beside Jace and Alec as they were all glamoured.

"I needed air" she said "let's find this body, and then head to the beach" She told them, walking through the group of mundanes.

"Just be careful, Downworlders might have shifted into police officers or morticians" Jace informed them.

As the four of them walked out of the alley way and towards another door, Jace started drawing the unlocking rune on the door.

"You okay? You look a little distant?" Izzy asked. Lexi let out a sigh.

"Please stop asking. I know you're worried because I am your parabatai, and your brother's secret ex girlfriend. I am over it, I want to get this over with and go home" She informed her before the door opening and Jace turned around frowning.

"Wait, w-what?" Jace asked "You two were together?"

"Were, past tense" Lexi told him crossing her arms

"We are working on it" Alec mumbled. Lexi turned her head to frown at him before shaking her head and kicking the door open before walking through the hallway and to the elevator.

"Are you lot coming?" She asked, watching the three of them confused. Seconds later they joined her in the elevator and the magic box closed before going down to the bottom floor.

As the doors opening, the lights were on, but no one was in sight.

"Let's do this quickly. We need pictures and Izzy's expert mortician solutions"

"Thanks Jace" she smiled as they all walked over to the large metal wall, with large square doors. "Okay which one?" she asked.

"B5" Alec spoke up holding a clipboard in his arms. Jace grabbed the handle and pulled open the door, followed by the white sheet covering the dead body.

"You ready?" Izzy asked, looking at the three of them. As all of them nodded, she only removed one quarter of the sheet, revealing the ripped out throat.

Lexi suddenly got thirsty, then hungry. No both. She then frowned. "You smell that?" she asked

"A decomposing body?" Jace asked

"No. Salt water, it's really strong, can you not smell that?" she asked again

"No, just a rotten corpse, Izzy, we need details" Jace ordered gently. Nodding at her adoptive brother, she looked closely.

"Whatever it was, mum was right, it must of hand fangs to cut that deep, and then really strong to rip out all of the flesh" She explained before eyeing closely "here and here, the top fangs, too close compared to a vampire. We are dealing with a new Downworlder. Alec, take some pictures"

Alec pulled out his phone and started taking pictures of the corpse. Lexi turned around and walked over to the evidence tray, picking up a plastic bag containing a tiny piece of something.

"What's this?" She asked turning around. Alec walked forward and looked at the clipboard.

"It says he found a chipped piece of tooth stuck in the throat of B5. Take it; they can't delve into what kind of tooth it belongs to"

Lexi nodded in agreement and shoved it into her pocket, before frowning. Something was in the room. Turning around, she looked at the wall.

"Lexi?" Alec asked. Tilting her head like a curious puppy, she frowning seeing the wall move slightly. Suddenly an arm grabbed her and pulled her towards the wall. As her hit something other than the wall, Lexi struggled against whatever it was.

Alec, Jace and Izzy launched into action, holding their blades.

"Make a move, and I will rip out her throat" It was a female voice.

"Who are you, or better question, what are you?" Jace asked, gritting his teeth together.

"Something new and improved" She spoke, before pulling Lexi into the room beside the morgue, chucking her onto the floor.

Lifting her head up, she looked around. Only one thing caught her attention, the fiery oven, to turn corpses into ashes for loved ones.

"Don't worry, I won't chuck you into the furnace yet, I wanted to meet you" The girl turned visible. Blonde, blue eyes, wide lips.

"Why would you want to meet me?" Lexi asked

"I wanted to meet the newbie, this was the only way to do it" She smirked. Lexi frowned, turning her head to the wall, before turning back to the girl.

"You killed those men, so that us Shadowhunter's would investigate, you would grab me, and then what?"

"Take a look, we want to know what we are up against" she smirked before launching towards Lexi.

Lexi quickly got into a stance, when she was close enough; she swung her leg up, kicking the girl into the closed door of the furnace, before landing on her feet. The girl groaned, before gasping.

"You broke my other tooth!" She shouted. Quickly running over to her, she pinned her down and looked at her.

"What are you?! Tell me!" She shouted. The girl groaned in pain.

"You're burning me!" She shouted. Lexi frowned, before seeing her hands glow on the girl's arms, but it was too late, the girl turned to ashes.

Quickly standing up, she composed herself.

What the hell just happened?

The sound of the door trying to be kicked down bought her out of her day dream. Whatever just happened wasn't something a Shadowhunter would do. Closing her eyes to breathe, she got out her katana blades, making it look like she killed the girl with her weapons not her hands.

The doors burst open, before Izzy and Alec rushed over to Lexi.

"You okay?" Izzy asked holding her best friends head in her hands.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" she assured her before looking down and frowning. She picked up pieces of two fangs "I guess we have our evidence" she said.

"Put it in the evidence bag, and then we head to the beach" Jace ordered.

Feeling the salty air hit her pores, she closed her eyes, as she felt home, in content, a connection.

"You okay?" Alec asked standing beside her while Jace and Izzy looked around the area where the men washed up.

"I'm fine Alec"

"When girls say they are fine, they aren't. I have known you since we were little, we grew up together, we..." Alec was stomped for words

"Sleeping together?" Lexi asked, letting out a sigh.

"We were a couple for about two years"

"Friends with benefits Alec"

"That isn't true"

"Never once did want to tell anyone"

"But I told you I loved you" Lexi turned to face Alec, tears in her eyes

"I didn't feel loved Alec. You may of told me, but I never felt it, and I hated it, but before you say it, I didn't want to say anything it was because you would of dismissed it, like you always do" she told him before walking off towards a small rock pool.

Sitting on the rocks, she looked at the water, a clear reflection of her staring back at her. Kicking the water with her boot, the water rippled, her face wasn't the only reflection, a brunette.

"You killed my best friend!" She shouted before pushing Lexi off the rock and into the water. The water then formed around Lexi, pinning her down. A smirk formed on the other girls face.

"What the hell are you girls?!" She shouted, feeling the water tighten around her neck, making it hard to breathe.

"Something new and improved" She smirked.

Lexi frowned remembering the other girl said the same thing. And then something else happened. She managed to burn the girl and combust her. She was angry at the time. Closing her eyes in fury, she formed fists in her hands, feeling her body temperature rise, the water bubbling, before it exploded. Standing up, the girl stood back, shocked.

"So it's true. You have fire, it's in your eyes" She spoke up, before running away from the rock pool and towards the water. A loud splash echoed the beach.

Taking deep breathes; she closed her eyes and turned around seeing the three of them looking at her.

"I fell over" she said feeling the back of her whole body, drenched in water.

"Okay...let's get back to the institute, nothing is here, everything we need we have" Jace said before walking off. Izzy looked at her parabatai, with raised eyebrows before walking away.

"You okay?" Alec asked.

"I'm good"


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since the whole situation with this new Downworlder species coming to light. That is what the Clave were calling it. They had no idea what to call them.

Izzy had been in the lab for nearly a week trying to figure out what kind of teeth they were, she even studied the pictures they took. But still they had no idea. It was causing tension and anger between everyone, because they couldn't figure it out.

Lexi had a look herself, maybe a new breed of Vampires? But in the back of her mind, every time she looked into her new mirror, hanging above her chest of drawers, she couldn't help lifting up her lip, checking out her teeth. It was just a hunch.

But there was a new species of Downworlders, and Lexi knew she was part of it, somehow.

She blocked out everyone. Her Parabatai, her other friends, Alec who tried talking to her several times, but she didn't want to bother reliving all the emotions that came with a break up.

Training with Hodge, reading a book or playing games on several electronic devices. But training removed her anger and stress from Alec, but Hodge got the worse of it.

"Okay, this time, try to not sprain my ankle please" He spoke holding his large fighting baton.

"That was an accident. I tried kicking your leg, but instead I aimed for your ankle. And I said I was sorry" She explained spinning the baton around in her hand.

"Because you're distracted, I know what's on your mind" He spoke watching the brunette raise her eyebrow. Her heart sped up, no one knew about her and Alec, except from her small group of so called friends. She didn't know what to call them right now.

"What's on my mind then?" She asked

"That girl who attacked you, since that attack, you haven't been yourself"

"Maybe it's mother nature" She said smirking. Hodge looked at her before shaking her head

"If so, is training advisable for...that?"

"It keeps my mind off of things, okay? Just train me okay?" She asked before swinging the baton again, slowly moving her feet, as they moved in a circle. Hodge looked at her before swinging his baton towards her face. Grabbing the baton, she blocked his move, and pushed off his pressure.

"Good. The block was too late though" He said standing up straight

"I am trying out a new move. If you block late, does it affect your strength to push back your enemy? It didn't affect me" she smirked at him before swinging her baton towards his face, as he blocked it. They continued to fight, until Lexi got the right move. Swinging the baton from the bottom to up towards his baton as he held it horizontally, she knocked one side out of his hand causing him to partially let go of it, raising her leg, she kicked him in the stomach. But horror struck out as she kicked him to the other side of the room, causing him to crash into the wall and onto the floor.

"Jesus!" She said dropping her baton and covering her gaping mouth. Running over to Hodge, she helped him up "I am so sorry!" she said panic spiked in her tone.

"Don't be, it's part of training. But no one has ever done that to me. I know you have a strength rune, but still, that was still too powerful even with it" He explained.

Something was happening again, something was happening to her. Standing up, she looked at Hodge "you should get yourself checked out, I need to...use the bathroom" she said quickly leaving the training room, past Alec and Jace as they watched what happened.

As she entered her bedroom, she closed the door and placed her hand against the wooden material, a sigh escaping her mouth.

"Getting stronger quickly" A voice broke the silence, before she whipped round seeing the same girl she saw at the beach.

"How did-?"

"How did I find you? Or how did I get in?" she asked standing up from the vanity stool. "I followed your scent through sensing" she explained "Our kind hasn't been discovered yet, Shadowhunter's haven't discovered us, so their technology doesn't discover us when we break in or enter" She smirked crossing her arms "You come in every day and the alarms don't go off, proves my point"

"Who are you?" Lexi asked getting angry at this girl.

"Azalea, I was named after the mermaid statue in Virginia, Norfolk"

"Are you-?"

"No I am not a mermaid. But something more evil" she smirked, her eyes turning white with dark black pupils.

"What do you want?!"

"You killed my friend! She was doing her job! And you killed her!"

"I was protecting myself! She tried killing me!"

"Because you're a danger to our kind!" The girl launched at Lexi. Dodging the move, she moved out of the way and turned around, before being pinned to the bed, the girl's hands over her neck.

Lexi found it hard to breath. There was fury in the girl's eyes; she was desperate to kill her. Turning her head, Lexi saw her seraph blade. Reaching her hand out, she tried anything. Things had been happening when picking things up, so this was just a quick theory. The blade slowly moved, but it wasn't enough. Closing her eyes she focused on what was happening, she had to defend herself. Her power was building up inside of her, whatever it was; she was ready to release it inside. Opening her eyes, the power released, causing her to breathe as the girl was flown from Lexi's body and towards the large wooden door, breaking it down. The lights flickered as she released her blast of magic, the institute shook a little, but no alarms were triggered, yet again.

Gasping for air, it still felt like the girls hands were around her olive toned neck. Taking a few deep breathes, she felt herself going. Her vision blurred, until she saw someone running in, taking a hold of her face within their hands. They had black hair, the person's fringe covering a bit of their eyes.

"Lexi!" Their tone was blurred, but she knew that person was shouting. As her vision came back and everything was being restored, it was Alec in front of her.

"Alec?" She asked frowning, before realising what had just happened.

"You okay?! What the hell was that?" He asked

Lexi frowned before looking at the door. Azalea escaped! Quickly standing up, she was a little shaky, but Alec held her up.

"What's going on?"

"The girl, where did she go?" She asked

"Lexi what-"

"Alec! Where did she go?!" She shouted at him

"Out the door, then right" He told her frowning. Lexi nodded before running out of the room, standing over the door, and down the halls. She continued to run, she felt like she knew where she was going, but she didn't exactly know how. Lexi didn't stop running, until she turned around the corner and saw Azalea running down the halls. She couldn't escape, she was lost, a smirk appearing on Lexi's face.

"Going somewhere?" She asked focusing on the girl, suddenly the girl stopped suddenly as if she banged into something. The girl banged on the 'thing' blocking her from moving, before turning around. "Your friend started something, and she lost, I think you have a death wish"

"I wanted my revenge for my friend"

"And revenge is trying to kill me and then running off. Exit was the other way" she informed

"My revenge already started when things started happening to you, I just want to make it worse. Make you go crazy" She smirked.

"Well people know by now, to never piss me off" She said gritting her teeth before feeling herself heat up, fists forming in her palms. She was angry. The brunette remembered something a while ago with the vase in her room. It was just a theory she wanted to test out on the girl who tried killing her.

Putting her palm out, she focused, before slowly moving her fingers in towards the palm of her hand. The girl then looked uncomfortable, she started sweating, and a small groan came from the enemy. Moving her fingers at a slow pace with a strong hold, the girls face was turning red, slowly peeling revealing skin.

"Stop it!" She shouted gripping her face. Putting her hand down, she remembered another move involving a mirror. Making the quick hand gesture, from fist to palm with both hands, the girl exploded into ash. The lights flickered again through the institute as she released the power.

Sighing in relief, Lexi rubbed her head before feeling another presence.

Looking to her side, she saw Hodge standing behind her.

"Lexi, we need to talk..."


	5. Chapter 5

Hodge had led Lexi into her bedroom for some unknown reason. But she knew it would probably make Hodge more relaxed to tell her, and Lexi could probably destroy her own room, instead of the halls in the institute.

As they walked in, Hodge studied the fallen door on the floor, his face plastered with concern.

"Don't ask, not the first thing in my room which is broken" She spoke up looking around her broken down room. The bed was messed up, the mirrors smashed to pieces. The one thing untouched by the fight she had earlier, was a turquoise book, titled 'Mermaids; Myths, Legends and Lore'. Ever since she stood on the smooth sand, watching the blue wave's crash onto the land, she felt drawn to the water. Only one thing popped into her mind that day.

What if? What if there was life more beyond? Forget Mars or the Moon, what if there was life beyond the sea? 95% of the sea has been undiscovered. Who knows who or what is hiding.

"I think you should sit down" He spoke out. His tone of voice changing slightly, it was nervousness, maybe a pinch of fear. Lexi's eyebrow automatically arching on her face, but she didn't argue. Sitting on the messy bed, the duvet pictured with a black and white picture of New York City, to match her lamp and curtains.

"So...what exactly do you wanna talk about? Or actually tell me?" She asked. Hodge stood there in silence; he tried to find the words of how to start it. But there was only one way to break into it.

"Now I won't blame you for being angry, but we did it for your protection" He started

"Who are 'we' in this situation?"

"Your mother and I" Lexi frowned since now Hodge was bringing her mother into it.

"You two talk?" she asked

"Only about the slight 'problem' if that's what you will call it"

"Okay...so what did you do for my protection?"

"We lied to you" He spoke fast, panic in his voice. There was silence in her room.

"Lied to me about what?" She asked, her tone getting angry as she spoke with gritted teeth.

"About whom you really are. Lexi, you aren't half Shadowhunter half mundane"

"What? You're a Shadowhunter and mum is a mundane, so it's actually quarter mundane times two, and half angel" She slightly joked, but from the look on Hodge's face it wasn't funny. "Dad, what's going on?" she asked. With a small breath, Hodge spoke out.

"You are half Shadowhunter half siren" Silence swept the room again. Lexi stared at Hodge like she wasn't to kill him.

"I am a what?" she asked

"Sirens are creatures-"

"I know what sirens are!" She shouted before standing up, both glancing at the door, before quietening down.

"W-what, I don't understand. You said mum was a mundane, why would you like about what she really was?"

"Because if the Clave found out-"

"You would be in big trouble for making a baby with a Downworlder. I would be cast out, so would you- wait" She said thinking about something "I have read the Shadowhunter's Codex, Sirens aren't even in there, and Downworlders can't even bear runes-"

"It's because Sirens technically don't exist in the Claves eyes" Hodge explained.

"What?"

"Sirens have been in hiding for years, ever since they discovered Shadowhunter's and what we did, they stayed hidden and it worked until..."

"Until, what?"

"Until men started showing up dead on the beach"

"Which has been happening now, so does that mean the Clave still don't know what is attacking these men?"

"Yes, I was there. We went to investigate and we were attacked by these girls. Their eyes silver like the moon, fangs closer together, scales covering certain places. They killed a few, I fought them off, I managed to catch a girl, she was beautiful, she was scared, and so I let her go"

"Let me guess, that was mum?" She asked

"Yes. We gave evidence, they said vampire at first, but they reviewed everything and it didn't match"

"Why haven't they mentioned it with us? Since it's happened again"

"Because the attack happened 20 years ago, the 'creatures' ran off, never to be seen again. They had lack of evidence, so they said it was an anonymous attack, they don't know who or what attacked the men. And because it's happening again, I guess they want to keep quiet and make sure it's the same attack which happened 20 years ago. They just wanted to make sure before getting you lot involved. We lost some Shadowhunter's that day, they are just worried before broadcasting to everyone, the Clave, Idris, the institute, that a new species has come to light, and they don't know what or who they are"

"So the more evidence they gain, they can build a strong case before broadcasting to everyone. I guess the less evidence, no case, nothing to broadcast, what's the point of doing anything yet if there is nothing to go against? Just another anonymous attack"

"Exactly, and a few days after the attack, your mother showed up in my room, because they are unlisted as a Downworlder, the alarms didn't go off. She told me everything. Told me to keep quiet, and I did"

"Why?"

"Because she was innocent, the siren attack on the men, it was done by 3 sirens. They were under the influence of the full moon" He explained "And when that happens, they live up to their true Siren side. Enchanting men, killing them, sirens naturally are like mermaids, peaceful creatures, protect their pods"

"Pods?"

"Werewolves have packs, sirens have pods. If a siren is affected by the full moon- look, you need to talk to your mother okay? She will explain everything Siren"

"Does she live in the ocean?" She asked sarcastically

"No. She lives where she lives" he explained.

Lexi then frowned at him and pointed her finger in the air, in a 'wait' pose.

"You said you met my mother 20 years ago. 18 years ago, I was conceived and born. What about Aaliyah my older sister? What about Clara? My twin? I know Rosa has a different father since mum fell in love...or did she? Explain that"

"Lexi. Your mother will explain it all" he said "It's all complicated for me to explain, I will get confused myself. Please. Just, pack your bags and go to your mother's. I will explain to the rest that there is a family emergency. Make sure you say goodbye to the group" He said before walking towards the door opening. "Oh and Lexi"

"What now?" She asked, with a blank expression on her face, a face of total loss.

"It might be best to break things off with Alec. If you want to keep him safe, just like your mother did with me"

"Wait" She said standing up from the bed "How-"

"How did I know about you and Alec? Lexi, honey, your my daughter, I know you. Now hurry and go" he said.

"Thank you" She spoke suddenly before Hodge nodded and walked out of the room.

Lexi was still lost. She was trying to process everything in her mind. She was quarter angel, quarter siren and half mundane. Or how ever you want to display it on a pie chart, one third of everything? Enough maths!

She was angry, upset, confused. Learning about her true self was confusing. Shaking her head, she grabbed her suitcase from under her bed and started to grab and shoved everything in her bag.

"We need to talk-where are you going?" Alec spoke up, walking towards Lexi. She turned around and sighed.

"I have a family situation that I need to take care of"

"Everything okay?"

"It will be, once I understand and get the full story. What do you need?" she asked shoving more things into her bag.

"We need to talk"

"Now isn't a good time Alec"

"And when will be a good time?" He asked, his tone of voice changing, he crossed his arms across his chest, raising his black eyebrow.

Turning around she smirked "And when was it a good time to tell everyone about us after nearly 2 years Alec?!" she asked getting angry

"Why are you bringing it up again?" He asked

"Because it's one rule for you, one rule for me!" She shouted before turning back to her case. Alec grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What's going on with you? You are acting distant, strange. You hardly talk to me, or even Izzy and she is your parabatai"

"Because, she doesn't need to get involved. I don't want her to Alec. Something has happened and I need to find out more"

"And you can't tell me?"

"Well, you can't tell everyone else about us, oh! About that"

"Lexi..." He spoke in a stern voice

"Alec... I can't do this anymore"

"Don't speak like that" He said placing both hands on her upper arms. She moved out of his touch.

"Not being able to tell everyone about us, it hurt Alec. It felt like you were ashamed" She then put her palm out to stop him arguing "And if you weren't fine, But that's how I felt" She explained "I felt like it wasn't going anywhere. Yeah we said I love you, but we never officially said we were boyfriend and girlfriend, or whatever. I felt like we were on a slow moving train"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Alec. The amount of times I said about telling everyone about us, you changed subject or dismissed it. I couldn't be bothered to fight with you, Alec. One moment we are all loving, the next arguing, I can't take it Alec. And with something else coming up, we should call it quits"

"Lexi... come on"

"No Alec! I know sometimes it looks like you have no feelings or emotions, but I am the only one who sees behind the stone face of yours. Every time I mention us telling everyone, you dismiss it, and I feel like a push over! I feel like there is no honesty or trust between us. Only fighting and sex! We are not compatible Alec. We never were, and we never will be. So please. Just go" She spoke running out of breath, not bothering to fight.

Alec left out a sigh before shaking his head. "You know what fine. Act like that. Be difficult like you always are Lexi. I'm done. We are done. For you to not trust me, or be honest, that hurts. This whole, thing you call a relationship, it was a waste of time. Why did I bother?" he asked sighing "Nice knowing you Lexi" He spoke walking away out of the room.

She felt like a knife was embedded into her throat, making it hard to breathe and another in her heart, feeling her heart break.

If this is what honesty feels like...she had no words.

Packing the remaining items in her bags, she snuck out of the institute and headed to her mother's loft.


	6. Chapter 6

The smell was getting stronger the more she walked towards her mother's apartment door. She lived in a huge building, very modern, very high up, and a lot of space inside. There wasn't a beach nearby, but she could smell the fresh salt water, not the bad fishy kind, the kind where your parents tell you to breath in the sea air. She would get used to it soon enough.

As number 333 came into view, Lexi furrowed her eyebrows, the door was slightly ajar. She wasn't going to do the stupid thing and call out to her mum or ask if anyone was there, like stupid people do in movies. Whoever was in there, she wanted to catch.

Placing her bags on the grey carpet of the hallway, she opened the door slowly; coats and shoes coming into view first, before the large apartment showed itself. Dark wooden floors ran through the whole apartment, the large area consisted of the modern kitchen. Black and white marble, with black glittery tiles, the kitchen was futuristic. On the other side, the living room; two large black sofas, leather and fabric, surrounding a glass coffee table, which had and some flowers growing, including a small bonsai tree, and a large flat screen TV hanging on the thick glass window. The dining room consisted of a glass table with comfy leather chairs, right next to the kitchen, with several doors, hiding bedrooms, bathrooms and probably more secrets.

Before Lexi could explore and find her mother, she couldn't move. She wasn't frozen, but something was crawling up her leg.  
"Please not a giant spider or moth" she whispered, before looking down at the ground, vines were wrapping around her leg, trying to trap her. "What the hell?" She asked looking around trying to see anything. She still couldn't move, now the vines were on her thighs. At this rate, she was going to die of claustrophobia. Sighing in anger and fear, she quickly heated herself up, releasing her power, burning the vines.  
"So it is true" A soft warm voice, stood out from behind the wall where the kitchen was. Lexi snapped her head up and saw her beautiful mother, Marzia. She could see why her father was so attracted to her; shiny flowing brunette hair, olive skin, with hazel eyes to match, pouty lips to match Lexi's. And a figure that other mother's would die for after having four kids.

"Mum? What was that?" She asked dusting herself off.  
"Your father told me you were coming, told me you found out, everything, so I wanted to put it to the test" She explained "I placed some soil down on the ground, where I could manipulate it to grow vines, I needed to see what elemental siren you are"  
"Say what now?" She asked grabbing her bags from outside and dumping them in the hallway, closing the door.  
"I guess the reason you are here, is to find out the truth?" She asked  
"Can't I see my mother as well? I hardly do. Strict rules of the Clave and the Institute, which has likely changed for me" She sighed.  
Marzia sighed and dragged her daughter in for a hug. "I missed you too sweetie, we all did" She placed a soft kiss on her daughters brown hair.  
"Where are my sisters? Or are you going to tell the truth about that?" she asked. Marzia raised her eyebrow.  
"Elettra is doing her own thing, Clara is doing her own thing and Rosa is at nursery. I will explain everything to you. Go to your bedroom, unpack, and I will tell you everything" She said, stroking her daughter's cheek. Letting out a sigh, Lexi nodded before grabbing her bags and headed to her room.  
As she opened the door, she was hit with a makeover. Her New York style bedroom had a touch of beach theme to it. But only something in the corner of her eye caught her attention, a turquoise book. Shoving her bags onto her bed, she grabbed the book. Mermaids; Myth, Legends & Lore, the exact same book she had at the institute. Shaking her head, she opened one of her bags, not seeing the book.  
"Okay, I put you in here" she said frowning dumping everything out her case, clawing her way through the amount of clothes she took. Not finding it.  
Shaking her head, she managed to unpack quickly, before grabbing the book and heading to the kitchen bar, sitting down on the stool as her mother made tea.  
"Is this book the same book from the institute?"  
"Yes"  
"How is that possible mum?" she asked  
"When you started showing signs of your abilities, I made sure you got your hand on the book, I made sure you picked it out from the book shelf in the book store. I had put a spell on it, to manipulate your mind to buy it"  
"You did what!"  
"Don't get all mad, now you know what you are, mind manipulation doesn't work on you, or anyone that knows what you are"  
"Mum. Please. Start from the beginning" She begged. Handing a mug of tea to her daughter, she sat beside her at the bar.  
"Okay. Sirens are the enemy of the mermaids, not that I have met one. Mermaids are the gentle creatures who ride with the dolphins and talk to the fish, while we are the violent vicious creatures who drown men and devour them after we sing the song" she explained. "But it's untrue, most of it. Sirens were born to sit on rocks, sing the song of sirens, make the sailors crash their boats, while they drowned and then devoured their bodies to keep young. But some sirens back in the day hated that idea; some sirens followed the story, while others tried to be good. That caused a war; the good sirens won, and changed the history and story of sirens" she explained sipping on her tea. "One day, many, many years later, we had some rogue sirens, they attacked some men, causing Shadowhunter's to investigate the beach, Shadowhunter's killed some innocent sirens, while the real culprits got away. I managed to escape, but one of them caught me, about to slice my throat open"  
"Dad" Lexi spoke quietly.  
"Yes. I begged him, but I couldn't manipulate him, one I didn't want to, and two, I couldn't. Sirens cannot mind manipulate someone if they know they are a siren or if they were the one"  
"Dad was the one"  
"Exactly, he saw my innocence and let me go. A few days later, he was on the same beach looking for me. We got talking and that's how the romance started.  
"How old were you?" she asked  
"29" Lexi frowned at the calculations in her head.  
"But you have only been with dad for 20 years. Elettra is older than me and Clara by 3 years"  
"That is when another situation comes about" she mumbled.  
"I had Elettra already when I met your father, she was 1. He knew this, he didn't care. She didn't have a father. I told him, she didn't need him as a father, it wasn't required"  
"Huh?" Lexi asked confused.  
"What I am about to tell you, you can't judge, there are worse people out there"  
"I won't judge"  
"Good. So, when a siren turns 28, an age mundanes and sirens find to be the average age for a woman to get married and start having kids. They have to find a decent man, manipulate him, and sleep with him to conceive a child. If I found your father earlier, he would have fathered Elettra and you and Clara. Sirens have children two ways. Either through mind manipulation at the age of 28, or if they find the one before that, they are free to have children out of pure love. Love is a rare thing for Sirens, since apparently due to our history; we have a cold dark empty heart"

"Okay, fine. It's something you can't control. So that means Elettra and Rosa, Hodge isn't their father"  
"Exactly"  
"Why isn't Rosa? Why did you break up with dad?"  
"What did he tell you?"  
"That he wanted to protect you from the Shadow world, if the Clave found out he fathered children with a siren, bad things would happen"  
"Which was true, but he obviously didn't tell you the whole truth"  
"So you tell me" She asked  
"When I informed your father I was pregnant, he freaked out. Lexi, he ended the relationship because he was thinking of himself, he didn't want you. Being a Shadowhunter was more important to him than being a father"  
"Son of a bitch! So he has been lying to me all this time!"  
"Yes. After he told me he couldn't be in the situation, I left him, then I found out through the pod, I was expecting twins. You and Clara"  
"Pod?"  
"Werewolves have packs, Sirens have pods"  
"Right; wait, two questions. One, wasn't Clara at the institute, and who is the father of Rosa?"  
"One, Clara is a natural Siren, meaning she has no angel blood. For some reason during the pregnancy, because I had twins, the angel blood only chose one daughter, and made the Siren side stronger in Clara's case. It's never happened before, but it just happened. Maybe if you and Clara were identical twins, it might have happened, but it didn't. And second, Rosa's father is just a random man I had a crush on. I know it sounds bad-"  
"Mum, I am not going to judge you. You have no choice in the matter" she smiled "So when you say the Siren side is stronger in Clara, what's that mean?"  
"It means she has a harder time controlling her true siren. Wanting to seduce men, sleep with them, and kill them. But right now she has it under control; it's when the full moon occurs"

"Full moon?"  
"Just like werewolves are affected, though we don't turn into fluffy dogs. If the full moon affects us, we go full bad siren mode, until the full moon goes down. And sometimes, if the full moon affects us deeper than we wanted it to go, we become rogue sirens"  
"Like the ones who started the attack?"  
"Exactly" Lexi nodded in understanding "That is the basic stuff you need to know about sirens. If I have forgotten anything, I will let you know" she grinned. "So I guess you want to know about your powers?"  
"Yes. I need to understand them more, control them, without blowing someone up"  
"Molecular combustion, that's a good defence power, with one hand gesture you can blow up large things"  
"Tell me more" Lexi smiled

"You are a different Siren. An elemental siren, if a siren is born on a full moon, just like you and your sister, you were born on a full moon, which means it granted you an elemental power. You have Pyrokinesis, while Clara has Hydrokinesis"  
"Fire and water, both opposite elements"  
"Exactly, all your powers are based on your personality, you being a hot head and your sister being emotional. I on the other hand can be hard-working and harsh, since I am a mother, and a elemental siren as well"  
"Let me guess, earth?"  
"You know your stuff"  
"Right, now it all makes sense, anything else?"  
"Not right now, not that I can remember, I will let you know, but right now, we should spend time together, then tomorrow, we practice your powers, and go for a swim"  
"A swim?"  
"Oh right, sirens require to swim in sea water to hydrate us, keep us strong as well as our powers, if not, we can dehydrate and die"  
"Now you tell me!"


	7. Title change & concerns

_If you haven't noticed, Lightwood's Siren has had a change of title, now called Firestone Siren. The song Firestone by Kygo is one of my favourites & I feel it suits this story line. I get a supernatural vibe off the song, which is why I have used the title. And during a story line which was used in the tv show, the song will be used as I feel it fits it perfectly._

* * *

 _Also...I am a little concerned. I have written 6 chapters but not a lot of favorites. Is it because Alec is straight? This is a AU, alternate universe, so some things have changed to fit my story. Please remember, Alec Lightwood is a fictional character, the Shadowhunter universe doesn't exist. It's not real. Sometimes you should give AU's a chance. I take hours writing chapter's only for nothing to actually impress anyone. So please, help me get these votes up. It would mean a lot._ iv


	8. Chapter 7

The view of the institute made her stomach flip. It had been a good few weeks since she left. No word to them or from them, so she knew she had missed a lot of Shadowhunter happens. Gripping the handle of her bag, she walked up to the large old building that was shielded by an invisible force. She made herself invisible by her rune, so nobody thought she was a crazy person headed into abandoned building, where roots broke through the walk way, vines climbing up the bricks that were crumbling, and only broken windows allowing the cold air to flow through the building.

Walking up the crumbling stairs, she took a deep breath before pushing open the doors, and the fully decorated institute revealed itself. One thing that caught her attention was the alarms. They weren't going off. Which meant her secret was easier to hide from the others, even Izzy and Alec.

Walking through the small hallway where the marble flooring shined with the walls and the large photo-frames hung with the wall lights. But Lexi was more interested as to why the Shadowhunter's were rushing around, how much had she missed?

"Oh my god, Lexi!" Her head snapped to her parabatai, Izzy, rushing towards her, dropping her bags, as Izzy pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Iz, miss me?" she asked. No one visited so she guessed they didn't want to bother her.

"Of course I missed you. I wanted to come and visit, but Hodge told me to not to contact during this time, everything okay?" The raven head pulled away and raised her eyebrow. She had to lie to her best friend.

"Everything is okay, really. Just some family issues, all good now...Er...where is my father?" She had to have a few words or a few punches to give him.

"He is with Jocelyn"

"Who?" Lexi frowned, she had never heard of that name before.

"Jocelyn Fray, Clary Fairchild's mother"

"Who? Izzy I have been gone for a good few weeks, so these names are new"

"Yeah, a lot of things have happened" she mumbled.

"Lexi!" The male voice came from a blonde, smiling back at her, with a red head beside him. As he walked down the steps, he pulled her into a hug "Good to see your back, for good right?"

"Hopefully" There could be a slight chance she would be kicked out over her little secret.

"Well, we are glad you're back for now. Liking the new hair, shells?" During her time of change, Lexi had to look like a siren, so they braided a thick neat plait beside her left ear, some small shells linked in-between the hairs. "Izzy, have you filled her in on _...everything_?" His tone of voice changed on the word everything.

"Not quite. I was on the topic of Clary and Jocelyn" She responded

"Okay, wanna give me more than names?" Lexi asked

"Lexi...this is Clary, the newbie" Izzy introduced the red head. She was pretty, really pretty.

"Nice to meet you, Lexi, finally, heard a lot about you" Clary spoke up, her voice sweet.

"I'm guessing those things are good?"

"Of course, nothing but good words, and a certain someone" Izzy spoke up. Lexi darted her eyes at her. "Sorry. Still a sensitive topic?"

"I just thought maybe I would be more than Alec's ex girlfriend, or ex lover, whatever I was"

"Well, to me, you are my sister, my parabatai, I'm glad your back home, where you should be. How's your mum?"

"All good, everything is better now" She managed a smile; before it disappeared seeing three people come into view, her ex, her enemy and a new Blondie.

"So how much has happened? Everyone seems to be rushing around" she said heading to a table, before sitting down. Jace, Clary and Izzy looked tense, like they were hiding something. Glancing at the wedding table, she frowned seeing flowers, large silk ribbons, plans with the word in capital bold letters. 'WEDDING'

Gently shoving back the materials, the word got her more interested in why Izzy and the two were looking tense. "Someone getting married?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Er...yeah...about that" Jace tried to speak his words. Alec, Maryse and the blonde stood beside the table.

"Lexi, what a pleasure your back" Maryse spoke through her lying teeth.

"I wish I could say it's a pleasure seeing you smile, Maryse" She smirked, before glancing at Alec. He had a stern face, nothing new.

"Is this Lexi? It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Lydia Branwell, well, tomorrow I will be Lydia Lightwood" She put her hand out for Lexi to shake it. Standing up from the chair, she pushed some materials away from the table, revealing a congratulations sign, with Lydia and...Alec's name on. Pulling her hand away from the sign, she left a small burn on the paper, from her middle finger.

She turned to face the small group. Maryse smirking. The trick was not to show your emotions, later she would explode. But how long would she hold it in for? How long could she hold it in for? The lights of the institute started flickering, before she calmed down.

"You two are getting married?" she asked

"Yes. Alec asked me a week ago"

"A week ago?" she frowned. Either Alec has been cheating on her, or he was that desperate. Looking at Alec heartbroken, she then looked at Maryse. She was glad this was happening to her.

"It was sudden, but it's for the best" Alec actually spoke up! Biting her bottom lip, she nodded at him.

"Congratulations, I wish you all the best, you are going to need it" Shaking her head at all of them, she walked off towards her old room, ignoring the green glow from the weapon room with the runes on the floor, but Hodge was walking towards her, smiling.

"Lexi, your back!" He grinned. Raising her eyebrow, she grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. Some Shadowhunter's rushed over, but Hodge put his hand out.

"Oh I'm back, I'm sorry, are you disappointed that I'm in your life again? Or were you hoping that I would be out your life again?"

He looked confused. But this was his mask.

"Don't play dumb with my daddy, mum told me everything. So stay away from me, or I will not hesitate to hurt you. I'm stronger than I was, Hodge, now that I know what I really am. Piss me off, I will show you my true side, and it won't be pretty" she warned him, through her teeth, spitting venom, before pulling her hands away. She turned her head looking at a confused Izzy, Jace and Alec. Shaking her head, she left the hallway and headed to her room, surprised to see a door. Opening the wooden material, she slammed it shut and sat on her bed, staring at the new mirror. Standing up, walking to her reflection, she stared at herself, starting to get angry, the lights flickered, the water in the new glass vase with some fresh flowers started bubbling, before she threw her fist into the glass of the mirror, watching it smash onto the floor. She was broken just like the mirror.

"Didn't take you long to smash the mirror again did it?" She turned around seeing Alec standing at the door.

"There's a thing called knocking" She informed him. Turning around to face him, she let the tear fall down from her glassy eyes.

"You look...different" He managed to compliment her.

"Don't give me crap Alec. Shall we discuss the elephant in the room?" she asked raising her eyebrow "Do you honestly hate me that much, because I kept going on about telling everyone about us?"

"You left, Lexi, you left me"

"Seriously, why would you care? As far as I was concerned, you didn't care that much. Your word's hurt me Alec. I never felt so broken in my life, but you managed to top that off. Marrying someone, tell me, was the real reason you didn't want to tell other's was because you were cheating behind my back?" she asked. Alec's eyebrows furrowed

"What! No! I would never do that to you Lexi!"

"Then why marry her?"

"I'm doing it for my family. The Clave believe because my parents were part of the circle, they are incapable of doing their job. They were going to send them back to Idris"

"Maybe they aren't capable of doing their job, your mother's job is putting people down, either Izzy or I"

"My mother just has views on people"

"Views she needs to keep to herself. Just tell me something. How long have you known Lydia? What's the time line from when you met her till you proposed?"

"A...day or so" Lexi looked at him shocked.

"When is the wedding?"

"Tomorrow"

"You need to leave"

"Lexi...please"

"Leave before I do something I regret" She warned him.

"Alec. Let me talk to her. Lydia wants your opinion on some colours" Izzy spoke up as she stood by the door "Go before mother finds you here"

"You better go. Before the dog hunts the fox" Shaking her head, she sat down on the bed and looked at Izzy as Alec left the room.

"You're not crying"

"You want me to cry Izzy?"

"No, of course not, I was just concerned. Alec annouced he is getting married to a girl he knew for a day or so, and you're not fighting or breaking down. I'm...impressed" Lexi turned to her parabatai.

"If you really knew me Izzy, like you're supposed to, you should know, I'm broken inside, I feel dead. Nothing, like my world is destroyed. The one guy I loved, broke my heart"

"Alec still loves you"

"Then why is he marrying her? And not me?"

"It's...a difficult situation at the moment"

"Cut the crap Izzy. Enough about him, what's been happening?"

"Well, you met Clary. She found out she was a Shadowhunter a couple weeks ago, daughter of Jocelyn and Valentine-"

"Wait. The Valentine? Bad guy? Wanted the mortal cup?"

"Yes, the rogue Shadowhunter. He is alive and well and so is the circle. Clary's mother was part of the circle, but managed to escape. Also, Valentine is the father of Clary"

"Wow. That's messed up" Lexi mumbled surprised.

"Yep, a mundane called Simon was kidnapped by vampires, mainly Camille and Raphael. Though Raphael let Simon go, Camille did something, and then turned him into a vampire. Clary had to make a choice. Kill him, or bury him and see if he rises as a fanged Downworlder. Er... we visited Magnus Bane, to retrieve Clary's memory. But, we all had to give up a memory of a loved one. It went all good, until Alec's memory was of you. The demon started enticing him, he broke the bond as Jace tried rescuing him, Jace was nearly dragged probably into another world, but Clary killed the demon. Fun times"

"Anything else?"

"Oh, there is so much to tell" She grinned before telling Lexi even more information. It was hard to take in.

"Wait, you were on trial?"

"Yeah, just a mission I went on to do with Meliorn. But now the Mortal Cup is back with us and secured"

"Well. Let's say, I'm glad I was spending time with my mum" she said lying back on the bed. "This world is so messed up" she sighed closing her eyes.

"Izzy? Your mother wants you, you said you were going to arrange the bachelor party for Alec" A girl spoke up. Lexi opened her eyes and looked at Izzy, disappointed. "Go. We are done here" she said sitting up watching Izzy walk out. "Izzy...if I never returned, would you have told me about the wedding?" she asked. Izzy looked at Lexi not knowing her answer. "I thought so" Shaking her head she walked to the broken mirror and started tidying up.

"Ah, you haven't moved" Lexi stood up and looked at Maryse.

"What do you want?" she asked

"The wedding is tomorrow"

"Oh I know. Alec visited, he told me everything"

"Good. You are of course not invited. You must stay in your room, or go back to your mundane of a mother"

 _Oh if only she knew the truth_

 _"_ Fine, whatever, are we done?" Maryse nodded and headed to the door. "Oh Maryse? It's been a pleasure seeing your face again, I missed you so much" she smirked before the stern woman slammed the door shut.

Oh, she was going to the wedding tomorrow...


	9. Chapter 8

Today was the day.

Lydia and Alec's wedding.

Mr and Mrs Lightwood.

Happily ever after.

The thought of the wedding actually going through made her sick to her stomach. After last night, she couldn't stop crying. All her emotions she built up, she flooded her pillow with tears. The actual fact that Alec is getting married, today, to her. It was a nightmare. Everything they shared together, now dust.

As instructed by Maryse, she had to stay locked in her room to not disturb the wedding. Alec was doing this because of her. This was Maryse fault. But of course, Lexi wasn't going to actually listen to her, when did she ever listen?

Slipping out of her bed, her phone flashed to let her know she had something important. Grabbing her electronic device, she checked the messages. It was a full moon tonight. Crap! Something she completely forgot to actually remember. The sound of an echoing knock on her bedroom door snapped her out of her thoughts. Rubbing her eyes to wake herself up, she walked to the wooden door and opened it seeing Izzy.

"What?" She asked raising her eyebrow

"I...just wanted to see how you where" Izzy managed to speak. The thought of hurting her parabatai emotionally killed her inside.

"Oh I'm peachy Izzy! My ex so called boyfriend is getting married to a woman he hardly knows in order to save his parents arses, your parent's arses. And my so called best friend parabatai wasn't going to tell me until I discovered it myself. So I'm doing just great, how are you doing? Knowing you were stabbing me in the back?" she asked sarcastically, getting angry quickly.

"Look, we Lightwood's are not good at saying sorry, but I really am sorry. I didn't think Alec would actually ever go through with it. I thought he would pull out"

Oh I hope she was only talking about him pulling out of the wedding...

"As soon as you found out Alec proposed to Lydia, you should have phoned me"

"Hodge told me not to contact you"

"And when have you Lightwood's actually ever listened to anyone? Have fun at the wedding" She spoke harshly before slamming the door shut. Placing her forehead against the wood door, she took a deep breath.

Breathe through the nose, out through the mouth. Slowly...

When has Lexi actually ever listened to anyone? Especially Maryse?

Turning around, she headed straight to the bathroom for a quick shower, letting the water fall over her body and into the bath. After a few minutes, she stepped out, turning the shower off and grabbed a fluffy towel, she wrapped it around her body and walked over to the mirror, wiping the steam off the reflection. Staring at her wet face and brown hair, sleeked back from the water; closing her eyes, her body heated up, the bathroom steamed up before she opened her eyes, her hair was dry and her face. A smirk appeared on her face as she left the bathroom to get ready for the wedding.

* * *

A few hours had gone by and the wedding would start in thirty minutes time. Staring at herself in the mirror a small smile appeared on her face, but tears stung in her eyes threatening her makeup.

Her brown hair was curled slightly. She opted for a smoky eye look, but not too heavy. Her face has a thin layer of powder, foundation made her skin oily, plus being a siren, she didn't need the makeup to cover up impurities, and it was like she skipped puberty. Her natural long lashes have had a few strokes of black mascara making them even longer, her brown eyes stood out, a pat of blush on her cheeks, finishing with a dark maroon lipstick.

Her jewellery consisted of a new necklace her mother gave her. A Siren necklace; metal based, the mermaid wrapped her tail around the blue opal gem, which was surrounded by a thin chain, and a shell pattern underneath. She wore simple diamond earrings along with simple designs for her other many piercings, her bracelet a silver chain link with a love heart, while her ring was her eighteenth ring, silver bow with some diamonds.

But what topped her outfit was her dress; a long length champagne nude sweetheart a-line dress. It was sleeveless and strapless. At the chest piece it was based with glitter, and at the waist, a silver glittery belt attached to the dress, and from waist down to mid thigh, sparkles of glitter sprinkled around the dress. A dress fit for a bride.

Smoothing out the dress, she slipped on her glittery high heels before leaving her room, closing the door behind her and heading straight for the hall. As she passed people, they gave her looks of surprise. Turning the corner and entering the hall, Izzy, Alec, Maryse and Hodge stared at her.

Don't show your emotions. Unless you want to make the hanging chandelier explode...

Alec's face was priceless. His eyes staring, mouth slightly ajar, Izzy smirked, Hodge smiled while Maryse had a face like a slapped arse. Soon the woman with black hair tied back walked, more liked stomped towards her, with Hodge behind. He knew what his daughter was capable of.

"I thought I informed you that you were not invited" Maryse spoke through her teeth, trying not to cause a scene.

"I thought about it actually, turns out, I couldn't miss watching Alec ruin the rest of his life" she smirked "Do you think I am going to stand up and deny this wedding? I want Alec to realise he is making a mistake. I won't stop him. Now if you don't mind, I am going to sit down, these heels are killing me already" she spoke before Maryse whipped around and headed straight to the altar standing next to Alec and Jace who had walked in. Clary and Jace were brother and sister, and ex crushes or lovers.

Awkward.

"Do you think it's wise for you to be here, it's the full moon?" Hodge asked his daughter.

"When have you ever cared about the full moon?"

"Ever since I found out about sirens I have been keeping track, plus werewolves" he informed her.

"Good for you" she said moving out of the way and finding Izzy stopping her in her tracks.

"You would have suited being a Lightwood, not following the rules"

"Izzy, I will never be a Lightwood, unless we both turned into lesbians and marry each other"

"Maybe my mother would be happier if I was a lesbian" she teased

"Izzy, no matter what anyone does, it will never please her. Nothing ever will, excuse me" she said moving past Izzy and finding Alec standing in front of her with his white suit and bow tie.

"Didn't think you would come" He spoke quietly.

"And miss you ruin the rest of your life, I wouldn't miss it for the world" She smirked before moving away, only for Alec to grab her wrist. She looked at his hand before looking at him.

"I'm sorry"

"Remove your hand before I break it, you are a righty aren't you? You got to use that hand to do the wedded rune" Snagging her arm back, she sat down at the end of the row near the front, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

12pm struck on the clock, the ceremony started to take place, one of the silent brothers standing behind Alec, with Jace beside him, Izzy walking down the aisle, behind her Lydia. She looked stunning. But Lexi was watching Alec's facial expressions. There were no emotions.

As Lydia reached Alec, Izzy stood beside her, carrying her flowers as the silent brother started to speak out.

Most of the words were just white noise, she wasn't listening. As the silent brother continued to talk, those words made her ears prick.

"Into this holy union, Lydia and Alec now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace"

Lexi glanced at Maryse who glanced at Lexi. She wasn't going to say anything. As the ceremony continued, it was nearly time for the wedded runes to be placed on their bodies. But first Lydia placed the bracelet on Alec's right wrist, and he clipped a necklace around her neck.

Her hands formed into fists, the candles in the room grew brighter, and the chandelier flickered. Hodge leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Calm down or go back to your room before you do something stupid"

She couldn't watch this anymore. The fact he was going to go through with it hurt. Standing up, she removed her high heels to avoid the loud clicking on the stone floor and started to walk to the back of the room towards the large doors. Gripping the door handles, she pulled them open and stood in horror.

3 girls. Two blonde and one brunette.

Serena, Ondina and Marina, the three rogue sirens from her pod.

"No" Lexi whispered.

"We couldn't miss the opportunity to ruin the rest of your life" One of the blondes with curly hair; Ondina, spoke up. Suddenly and put her arm out causing a telekinetic blast to shoot Lexi towards the altar stairs, hitting her head on the stone. For a few seconds, she blacked out, before feeling something warm on her face. Opening her eyes slowly, Alec stared in her brown eyes. Recovering herself quickly, she pushed his hands away before managing to stand up and compose herself.

"What the hell is going on? Who are they?" Maryse shouted, aiming her glare at Lexi.

"Oh, don't bother asking her, she won't speak up, but please, let us inform you about everything that has happened and what is going to happen" Ondina smirked, her eyes suddenly turning a silver moon colour. "This so called Shadowhunter has been lying to everyone about who she really is"

"She isn't just a Shadowhunter" The brunette spoke up, Marina, her olive skin shining from the sea salt. "See, when her father" she motioned to Hodge "met her mother, it happened during a time of an event. Remember when three men washed up on the shore, throats ripped out, and no one knew what they were. Some died, and so did your kind. And Hodge became entranced with one woman. And they started seeing each other, after he decided to find her the next day. She revealed what she was, a siren. And three years later, a baby girl was born, who they called Lexi" She smirked turning to Lexi. "She is a natural born siren, but because of her Shadowhunter side, it was hidden until she turned 18, when she became an adult, more mature, things would start showing. And when 3 men showed up on the beach, exactly the same way 21 years ago, they were ordered to retrieve any evidence, and when they did, Lexi was attacked by a girl, Layla, she then burned her to ash, from there, and she has been keeping it a secret. And this was the perfect opportunity to reveal her secret"

"What is she talking about?" Izzy asked standing beside Lexi. Turning her head she sighed.

"Why don't we show you?" Serena asked before looking up at the chandelier, she made a hand gesture, causing the chain that held up the chandelier, unclip and fall to the floor. As the crystals smashed onto the floor, the glass shot 360 around the room, Lexi quickly put a telekinetic shield up, blocking the shots, protecting everyone but the three. Cuts formed on the girls, before their faces turned angry.

"I don't understand! Why aren't the alarms going off?" Maryse asked.

"Because Sirens aren't in the Shadowhunter guides for dummies" Lexi sarcastically spoke before turning to the three of them "You want to fight? Fine, bring it on" She looked at them, her eyes turning silver like the moon...


	10. Chapter 9

Lexi looked at the Sirens with her glowing silver eyes, reflecting from the moons shine. It was a full moon tonight, which meant only hell from the rogue sirens. She tightened her fist in her hands while looking at the sirens, which one would she kill first?

Serena smirked at the brunette, before glancing at Maryse.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but someone better have a good explanation! Sirens? They don't exist! Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolves, Angels and Mundanes, but no Sirens, so someone has to explain!" Maryse shouted.

Serena rolled her eyes at her. "You know, you order around too much, I can tell your uptight, for a ex member of the Circle and a Shadowhunter, your awfully dumb"

"Serena, Marina, Ondina, this is between you three and I, not these people"

"Oh trust me Lexi, we know, but we wanted to make a show. How can you do it?" Marina asked tilting her brunette hair to the side.

"How can I do what?" she asked, everyone's eyes on her, scared, angry, and confused.

"Watch your ex boyfriend or lover get married to a girl he doesn't know?"

"His choice, he has to live with it, not my problem he will be marrying the wrong girl" she explained.

"I think right now, the wedding is on hold until we have sorted out this problem" Lydia spoke up, coming down the small set of stairs. "My name is Lydia, a member of the Clave, you are in the wrong place for a fight, as you can see, you are outnumbered" The bride smirked with her pink lipstick.

"Oh, you have no idea how outnumbered you are, you may fight with swords, arrows or whips, but we fight with power" Ondina smirked before turning to Serena who put her arm out, the palm of her hand, slowly turning inwards. Lexi turned her head, watching the line of power attack Maryse. She was having trouble breathing; Serena was closing her air waves. Jace, Izzy and Alec rushed over to their mother.

"Serena stop, this isn't anything to do with them!" Lexi begged. She didn't like the raven haired uptight woman, but she didn't deserve to die. Izzy and Alec would never forgive her.

"Oh, we just want some fun" The Sirens smirked, watching Maryse slowly run out of oxygen to breath.

"AHHHHH!" Lexi screamed, setting a high pitch scream echo through the halls. The screams hit the walls of the hall, causing them to bounce back, creating a higher pitched scream; all the guests quickly covered their ears, including the three sirens.

Sirens had a gift to defend themselves when under attack. Siren Scream. Unlike a mundane scream, it was high pitched, if screamed so loud, it could cause bleed in the brain, but luckily it was never set that high when they scream. When influenced by the full moon, the rogue sirens can scream louder than original sirens, but an elemental siren had over powered that, causing the scream to effect moon driven crazy sirens. Elemental Sirens were the only kind that could destroy the moon crazy girls.

As the Sirens crouched to the floor in pain, Lexi launched for them, specifically Serena, she was the leader, and she was the one that manages to always piss Lexi off.

Running towards her using her Shadowhunter speed, she managed to grip onto the blonde, push her hard onto the floor; she would have a headache in the morning. Pinning Serena down, she looked at Hodge for help. He would never get involved, and she hated him, but right now he was the only other person who knew about her true identity. He nodded at her before walking over to one of the Sirens, head butting her, causing her to fall to the ground. Ondina was the weakest one out of the three. He then turned to Marina, but Ondina swung her legs, causing him fall on his back. Useless.

Shaking her head, she paid attention to Serena. "I actually get the pleasure of killing you, once and for all" She said before wrapping her hands around her neck.

"Killing...me...through...choking?...Such...mundane...way" Serena managed to gasp her words out, trying to move her neck to allow a small breath of air to get into her airways.

"Trust me, the way you are going to die is through the siren way" She growled, tightening her grip, watching Serena slowly loose air, she wasn't going to strangle her to death, she was going to rip her throat out.

The sudden knock to the head caused the angry Shadowhunter Siren to fall to her side, beside Serena. Groaning in pain, she opened her eyes, seeing nothing, until Marina turned visible again. She was so angry from trying to kill Serena; Lexi was oblivious to everyone fighting the sirens.

"Never turn your back on your enemies; haven't you learnt that by now Lexi?" Marina smirked, crouching over her, wrapping her hands around her neck, slowly cutting off her airways.

"Now you will know what it feels like to die slowly from your own kind" She smirked "You will be the first Elemental Siren to be killed by a Moon Siren, you will gain such a bad status" She smirked again, tightening her grip. Being strangled was a painfully slow death, not being able to breath, maybe this was the end of her, and she had nothing. He father was a liar, her best friend a back stabber, her ex boyfriend deceived her. Slowly closing her eyes, calming her mind, she started building up all her power inside of her.

Slowly but surely, her body started to heat up, her power spreading throughout, coming from her heart. Even though she felt her breath being taken away every second, she managed to create a small smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?"

Lexi opened her eyes revealing her elemental powers. She was the fire siren. Flames erupted in the reflection of her eyes, staring at Marina, before letting out a loud scream; her power erupted from her body. Fire exploded from her body, a fiery blast, not burning Lexi, but causing the evil siren to be burned slightly; causing the siren to be pushed up into the air and up to the ceiling. A loud crack echoed the hall, before she fell again onto the floor beside her. Dead.

"I warned you" she whispered. Out of respect, they would return Marina to the sea, her body turning into sea foam.

That is how the Little Mermaid actually ended.

Izzy stood over Lexi and held out her hand to help her out, Lexi would forgive Izzy one day, but she would never forget.

"You have a lot of explaining to do when this is over" She said staring into the eyes of her parabatai.

"Like you should have explained when Alec got engaged?" she threw it back at her. Lexi was pissed, and her True Siren was coming through.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" she asked

"No, I hold grudges, get used to it" she stated, before looking at Marina's dead body. Gripping onto her arm, she dragged her towards the back of the hall, she knew her Pod was on their way to help, but she had a chance to send Marina peacefully away in the sea compared to Layla who she turned to ash.

Standing up she focused on Ondina who was managing to fight on her own without help. Walking behind her, she focused on her body using her telekinesis, focusing on her heart, slowing it down, painfully, swiping her head to the right, she made her heart rip from one vein that flowed blood out throughout her body. Ondina chocked on air and blood, causing her to fall to the floor, facing Lexi.

"You always wanted to be Serena, but you were always second in hand, so I will make sure you die second in hand. Painfully, slowly, and a little gross" She smirked watching the blonde curly head Siren chock on her own blood, her heart being literally ripped from her "Probably a little more violent than Serena's, but she will see my true Siren side" she smirked. Placing her arms out, she raised her hands and made a hand gesture; fist to palm, Ondina's body jolted as her heart exploded inside of her. She looked at the Shadowhunter's "Place her body with Marina's please" she asked them, all they nodded.

The sound of a whip caused Lexi to whip her head around. Alec and Izzy were surrounded by Serena. This was it; she was finally going to kill her. No sweet talk, no funny business, a quick kill.

Feeling her Siren self build up, she ran towards her back, Alec and Izzy made sure they kept their eyes on Serena, to not give away Lexi's plan. At the right time, Lexi jumped up onto the Siren, her legs wrapped around Serena's, making sure she couldn't move, her hands pinning her arms done.

"You wanted to see my Siren side tonight, you got your wish" she spoke before her eyes turning silver, and she bared fangs in her mouth, leaning down, latching her teeth inside of Serena's neck, she held it in place, before pulling away, pulling a chunk of skin off, exposing the inside of her throat. Blood spurted out as she struggled to breath from the lack of oxygen, and blood filling her lungs. Lexi jumped off her, wiping her mouth clean with her hand, Serena looking at horror at the girl.

"You were never going to win Serena, your death was going to be caused by me" she said, before kicking her leg up, foot to Serena's neck, breaking it instantly. The Siren fell to the floor, blood leaking from her throat.

Turning around facing the siblings, she sighed in relief "Are you okay?" she asked them. They both nodded.

"We owe you big time; you saved our lives, but you still lied to us" Izzy spoke out placing her whip around her wrist again.

"So did you" Lexi spoke out "But thank you for not killing me" she said thankful they didn't turn against her. "I will explain everything someday, but I need to leave, lay their bodies to rest, the moon made them crazy, they weren't like that before" she explained sighing.

"I will put Serena's body with the other two" Izzy said before dragging the girls' body. Lexi looked at Alec waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. Nodding to herself, she turned away and walked away, heading to the doors, but a wrist caught her arm, spun her around, and a sweet kiss placed on her lips. As the two separated, she opened her eyes seeing it was Alec. She hated what he did, but she couldn't deny it, she loved him, and always will love him. Quickly, she kissed him back with passion, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She suddenly felt her arms being grabbed and placed behind her back. Opening her eyes, she realised, she was being arrested.

"What the-!"

"Lexi Sirena, you are under arrest for being a traitor to the Shadowhunter's you will run trail tomorrow" A man spoke out, Lexi turned to Maryse and Lydia standing beside the men, Lydia looked guilty, but Maryse was smirking.

"I saved your life! I wish I let you choke" She spat venom at her before being dragged away...


	11. Chapter 10

She couldn't believe this. Because she saved basically everyone, she gets imprisoned in her own room. She was never going to forgive Maryse for what she did; maybe the siren should have chocked the life out of that woman.

Ever since the siren wrapped her hands around Lexi's neck, it had been a little hard for her to breath, like a sore throat, or when you swallow a pill without water and you feel like it is stuck in your throat.

Getting off the bed, she walked into her ensuite, staring at her image in the mirror. Her brown silky hair, looked like bed hair, bits of glass wrapped around the brunette locks, from the smashed chandelier, and when she was rolling over fighting a siren.

Gently raising her hand to her hair, she managed to pick out the pieces of glass, placing them beside the sink, before grabbing her hairbrush and running it through the messy nest of hair. Dirt, from god knows where fell into the sink, along with small pieces of glass falling down the drain hole.

She picked up a brown elasticated hair band and put her hair up in a messy ponytail. She rocked the look. But the one thing that caught her attention was the purple red mark around her neck. The mark was in a shape of a hand print. Looking around the pile of girls mess around her sink, she grabbed her powder and powder brush, holding them up. Dipping the brush into the powder, she placed it by her neck, but paused. Should she cover it up? No. Why should she? She wasn't ashamed of who she was, she saved everyone, that was her proof.

The loud knocking on her door erupted her from her thoughts, before she could answer. Lydia strolled in; Lexi left the bathroom, raising her eyebrow at the blonde, crossing her arms.

"The Clave are here, ready for your trial, which we cannot discuss right here" she said.

"I am not going to bother arguing anymore, cos I am fed up of fighting, but let me ask you a question" she said

"Go ahead"

"You're doing this because Alec didn't marry you, aren't you?" she asked "I can see why Maryse did it, she hates me, but why you?"

"Because I am a member of the Clave, it's my job to follow orders"

"Follow orders from a former member of the Circle?"

"This isn't up for discussion, so please follow me, and if you are done with what you are doing" Lydia whipped around before leaving the room. Shadowhunter's that were use for mainly body guarding and guarding people's doors, waited for her to leave. Taking a deep breath, trying to control the inner siren inside of her, she followed Lydia to the area where her trial would take place.

The place was packed with Shadowhunter's. Her guess, they wanted to see a Downworlder on trial, one which wasn't discovered, and one that kept hidden. Walking down the aisle, she noticed everyone there, Alec, Jace, Izzy, Clary and even the warlock. But her father wasn't there.

"Miss Bramwell, thank you for bringing Miss Sirena to the trial, your job is to return the cup to Idris as soon as possible" Imogen Herondale spoke up, as she stood up from the large blue silk and wooden chair. She was the Inquisitor of the Clave, along with former Shadowhunter Brother Jeremiah, now a Silent Brother. Lydia gave a nod, before leaving. Magnus Bane then stood up and stood beside Lexi, wearing a suit.

"I have agreed to be your lawyer, to make your case" He whispered. Eyebrows furrowing, she turned to face him.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because, Downworlders protect each other, you don't deserve this, plus, your mother is a good friend of mine" Magnus smiled before looking at Imogen Herondale.

"Okay, Miss Sirena, please take a seat" Herondale spoke up. Lexi sat at the front table with Magnus Bane; he then walked up to the Mortal Sword, and stood in front of Herondale and the Silent Brother.

Magnus looked at the sword, before placing his hands around the handle.

"But the power of this sword, do you swear to defend your client, with integrity and honesty?" The Silent Brother spoke out, with a deep voice.

"Of course" he responded. Letting go of the sword, the silent brother nodded before stepping away. The sown up man in the grey cloak stood beside Herondale, before she spoke.

"Okay Warlock, make your case"

"Okay, I believe my client isn't guilty of trespassing, or lying to the Clave or the Shadowhunter's of whom she really is" he spoke up.

"But she did lie, she didn't tell anybody" Herondale spoke.

"Maybe there was a reason behind it all, let my client take the stand, and she can explain"

"Miss Sirena, please take the stand" Herondale told her. Lexi nodded before standing up and heading to the plastic see through chair. Sitting down, she looked at the pair of eyes on her.

"Okay, Lexi. How long have you known about Sirens?" he asked

"Three weeks, I am still trying to learn that they actually exist" she explained

"So three weeks?" Herondale asked, raising her eyebrow.

"During those three weeks, I was at home with my mother, she told me everything, after Hodge told me the truth" Did she really just put Hodge on the spot, lucky bastard, isn't even here to be questioned.

"Hodge Starkweather, your father? He knew about Sirens?"

"Well, he slept with one 18 years ago"

"Your mother is a Siren?"

"Yes. I think the surname Sirena, gives it away, all Sirens surname are called Sirena"

"And when did you start experiencing things happening? Non Mundane and Shadowhunter things?"

"Three weeks, a few days, when we were investigating the deaths of three men, with their throats ripped out, I killed the girls who did that earlier on today during the wedding" she said.

"Sirens did that?"

"Serena, Marina and Ondina, those Sirens were infected"

"Infected with what exactly?"

"If a Siren looks at a full moon, or a reflection, they go bat shit crazy, they turn Siren mode, wanting to kill men, cause trouble, not all Sirens are bat shit crazy, since you're looking at one"

Herondale raised her eyebrow at her. "And did Alec or Isabelle Lightwood know? You were once a...lover to Alec and Isabelle's parabatai"

"No I didn't. I kept it quiet, when I returned, I found my ex lover getting married to a stranger, and Izzy stabbing me in the back, I don't think they deserved the actual truth"

"Okay, so only your father and mother knew? You said Hodge told you, tell us about that"

"I was attacked by a Siren, in my room, I chased her out, I got rid of her, Hodge saw it, and he then told me it was time for me to learn the truth. So he did. So I left to learn from my mother"

"And where is your father now? He could use some input"

"I don't know, and I don't care. He never wanted me; he wanted my mother to get rid of me and my sister"

"Someone find Mr Starkweather. Your sister? How many do you have?"

"3 other's, all Sirens. They are not getting involved"

"How come your twin sister isn't a Shadowhunter?"

"I don't know that Angelic gene chose me and not my sister for some reason. Are we done yet?"

"No. Look. For 18 years I had no idea I was a Siren, it was locked away until I argued with Alec, it unlocked it. I had a no idea, I was freaking out, which is why I left the Institute to learn more, plus to keep everyone safe"

"And you returned, not telling anyone, did you do something to the alarm system?"

"No. If you look in the Shadowhunter guide for dummies, you will learn that Sirens are not listed as Downworlders, or Demons. We kept hidden because of your kind"

"Excuse me?" Herondale asked frowning.

"When three sirens 20 years ago, killed three men, Shadowhunter's went to investigate, a Shadowhunter killed a siren, she didn't kill the men, but he stabbed her, she was killed by your kind, she didn't do anything! He killed the wrong siren, she was innocent, she found the bodies, then the other sirens saw the murder, they returned back to the ocean, Hodge was there, he saw what happened, he met my mother. And from then, Sirens have been hiding, all because a stupid Shadowhunter!"

Lexi could feel herself getting angry. She didn't know the siren that was killed, but they were all linked, it made her upset, angry it happened.

"Well, that was 20 years ago; your kind should have stepped forward"

"And be written down into a book? Be cast out? Like a high school? Geeks, Goths and the popular sluts? No thank you, we are enjoying our freedom"

"If you don't mind me saying, I believe my client has no choice in what happens to our kind, for example, the Clave are the leaders of Shadowhunter's as well as the Downworlders, we don't have control of our lives sometimes, and Lexi are their leaders of Sirens?" Magnus asked.

"Yes. We call them the Elder's, the oldest Sirens, they set the rules, one of the rules, keep the siren secret, keep hidden of our enemies, the Shadowhunter's"

"Is there a chance we can talk to the Elder's?" Herondale asked.

"No but you can talk to me" Lexi looked up seeing her mother, Marzia.

"Mum?" she asked, frowning before seeing Clara and Eletrra Clara was an unsteady Siren...

"Miss Sirena? I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but we wish we were meeting under different circumstances" Herondale stood up from her chair. Shadowhunter's by the stood, on stance, hands on their swords.

"See! This is why we have been kept hidden!" Lexi stood up from her chair "You're already waiting to kill us! They haven't even done anything!" Lexi raised her voice, the lights flickering. The guards moved their swords more out of their trousers. Clara turned her head, her eyes turning silver. "Don't Clara!" She warned her sister. She closed her eyes feeling her Siren side come out. Taking deep breaths, she sighed turning to everyone. "I didn't tell anyone because I was scared! My boyfriend was already ashamed of me, even his mother hated me for some reason, my father never wanted me, and I didn't understand anything that was going on! I wish I just a normal Shadowhunter, but now I wish I was just a normal mundane, so I don't have to deal with this crap! Sirens have kept hidden because of Shadowhunter's killing our kind, because the Clave orders everyone around, kill on sight! It's not written anywhere, the Clave didn't even know about Sirens, so this trial is a waste of time. Just let me go! I haven't killed anyone, and I don't plan to do so, I want to carry on with my life, either a siren or a Shadowhunter or not. I saved Maryse's life, I could of let her be killed, but I am not stone cold like her, and this is what I get!" Lexi spoke out, ranting out more like, before turning to her family and then her friends.

"Inquisitor Herondale, I am sure both, you and the sirens can come to some agreement?" Magnus asked.

Herondale looked at Lexi, and her family, waiting for something. She sighed. "There is nothing that will make the situation better. Sirens have been trespassing all this time, Lexi will be sent to the City of Bones until every single Siren has been assessed"

"You can't do that!" Alec stood up, along with the rest of the gang.

"You are not taking my sister!" Clara shouted out before screaming out a high pitched scream, running towards Herondale. Lexi widened her eyes before running towards her sister and holding her still.

"Clara, calm down please, I know you're trying to protect me, but this isn't the way" she said. Clara's Siren side was a little harder to control physically. Quickly pushing her sister away, she put her hands out, creating a telekinetic block. She didn't exactly know what her sister's other siren powers where, but it would hold for a little while. Turning around, she looked at Herondale. "We will sign the accords! I will sign on behalf of the Elder's, we do anything for our kind, if you lock me away, and there will be a war!"

"Lexi, you're crazy!" Marzia spoke out.

"Mum, do you want me to be locked away for how long?!" she asked "If we sign the accords, us Sirens will be living in rules, like we always have, like any Downworlder. Please. Let us sign the accords" She begged.

There was silence amongst the Clave and the rest of the Shadowhunter's. Had her plan worked? Signing the Accords would be a big deal with the siren world.

"Lexi Sirena will personally sign the accords on behalf of the Sirens, they will follow the rules, like everyone else, but she won't be sent to the City of Bones. That is all, this trial is over"

Lexi sighed in relief before turning to Clara and her family "Take her home, she is not to come near this institute, until she has her siren self under control" she said releasing the telekinetic block.

"Do you have any idea what you have done, Lexi?" Marzia asked.

"Mum, she was going to be sent to the City of Bones, whatever that is" Eletrra spoke up, concerned for her little sister.

"It's a prison, it's not luxury down there" Lexi explained before looking at her mum "I thought you would be supporting me on this, first my father never wanted me, and now my mum would prefer if I went to jail, thanks, thanks a lot" Shaking her head she left the room, before heading to the training room, sitting on the floor, looking at the runes.

"Lexi!" Alec called out, but Izzy pulled him back.

"Give her time, Alec" Izzy advised.

She felt alone...


	12. Chapter 11

The soft but loud knocking on her new wooden door; opened her eyes.

Lexi had decided to lie down on her bedroom, get rid of her worries through the soaking tears in her pillow. Was it worth it? Being a Shadowhunter, or could she just be what she really was inside, a true Siren? She would have to say goodbye to the gang, though they probably wouldn't miss her, only Izzy, only due to her parabatai bond. She had also considered cutting the bond between her and Izzy, getting rid of the Parabatai rune above her right breast. The rune was going to be placed on her left side, but until she found the one and married, she would place the marriage rune on her right side.

Everything was getting too much, and right now she only blamed a few people.

Clary; everything was fine before she came, Valentine stayed hidden, so did the cup, no drama, no one dying or having to sit trial.

Alec; because of him, her Siren side was revealed, he broke her heart, it broke her, and now they would never be the same because he was ashamed of her, and definitely was ashamed of her now.

Jace; he had to bump into the red head, he had to fall in love with her only to find out they are brother and sister, though Lexi didn't believe it. It was all about Clary.

Izzy; she stabbed her in the back, if she really cared like a parabatai did, then she would of contacted Lexi, telling her about the wedding, convince her to stop him, she probably would have.

Maryse; she of course hated Lexi, because her mother was a former mundane, then she found out they were sleeping together when Lexi left, Alec had told her, admitted everything, and then when Lexi saved Maryse, she got arrested.

And Hodge; the so called father never actually wanted her... and she was out for revenge...

Slowly getting off her bed, she walked to the door and she already knew who was behind it.

"Leave me alone Alec" she spoke quietly.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked through the wood

"A new talent I picked up" Siren Sensing, Sirens could sense anything, literally anything. But it had to be at a certain distance. She knew Alec was behind the door for one. There were always limits to powers; they were always strongest at a better distance. If she was playing hide and seek with the gang, she knew where everyone would be without even finding them, she just had to close her eyes and concentrate it was a clever ability that would come handy at any time.

Opening the door she looked at him sighing "What do you want Alec?" she asked raising her brown eyebrow.

"There is something you need to see" he said bluntly.

"Why should I care?"

"Because it is to do with your father"

"Alec...as I am concerned, he is dead to me" she informed him, feeling angry at the thought of him being her father. Turning her back to him she sat on her bed and lay down, rubbing the temples of her head.

"So...what's going on with you and Hodge?" he asked, his voice coming clearer and louder as he sat down on the bed beside her.

Opening her eyes, staring at the small crystal chandelier, she let out a sigh "He always told me this romantic story about how he and my mother met, on the beach, but he left out the other details, the Siren and Shadowhunter details. When he found out my mother was pregnant, he freaked out, what would happen if the Clave found out about a Shadowhunter knocking up a Siren, and twins come along"

"Twins?" Alec asked

"Yeah. I've already said that. Clara isn't a Shadowhunter, the angel blood only choose one of us for some reason, they thought I was the Shadowhunter and Clara was the siren, but not really" she sighed rubbing her face "Finding out my father never wanted us, it kinda blows you away...how someone can lie for that long about how they felt" Yes, that was a dig at Alec, if he got the hint.

"I have never lied about how I felt about you, honestly, I just...I don't know. I don't actually have an excuse anymore" he admitted "I always thought that my parents would be ashamed that I dated you, but I just thought I was never enough for you. I thought people would pressure us to marry at a young age, they would tell us from right to wrong...look I am not making excuses anymore. I was just scared..."

"Scared?" she asked furrowing her brows together "Scared of what exactly?"

"It was my first relationship, I was scared I was going to ruin what we had if we told someone, I was scared of everything, it sounds silly" he chuckled to himself.

Sitting up she looked at him "I know Sirens are basically sex goddesses, but you were my first for everything, my first relationship...Alec I was always worried. When two people date for the first time, their mind is filled with worry, what happens if I did something wrong, what happens if this happens, you go with the flow, or you take charge" she explained "every relationship is different, it is just up to the two to live their lives, enjoy their time together. I was scared as well"

"You were?" he asked looking at her.

"Alec...if you haven't noticed I am hot headed, especially now, and I have bad trust issues. I was scared I would argue with you every moment I got, but I didn't, I controlled it, and with the trust issues, I was worried I get too close to someone to break my heart"

"I broke your trust..."

"So did Izzy. But I am slowly getting over it, look, Alec, I want to forget about it all, move on. I don't know what I am going to do with my life now things are getting complicated. I found out about myself, you stopped your wedding, all this drama about the Mortal Cup, Valentine and Clary. I keep going over in my head if I should just leave, it's like a video tape, you play it, but then you rewind to figure out if it's really what you want, finding the right answer and that's when you stop rewinding and press play"

"Don't leave" he spoke suddenly

"Why? I am part of the drama, if I just leave...less one thing to worry about"

"If you leave, Izzy will be losing her sister, her parabatai" he explained

"Is Izzy the only person?"

"No. I will miss you because you know how I feel about you"

"I don't Alec. During our time together, we never said I love you, or let's become official, I got so confused"

"I...er...I" Lexi looked at Alec waiting for those 3 small tiny words, but nothing. Lexi nodded to herself, running her hands through her hair, throwing it back.

"You should-"Alec grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her in for a soft kiss, the sparks ignited between them again, just like the old times.

"Alec how long does it take- oh"

Both the lovers pulled away from the kiss, only to look at Maryse standing in her black tight dress.

"You had a job" she spoke out

"I know...I'm sorry, just needed to have a word"

"Looked more like just words Alec, come on both of you, Lexi you need to see something"

Both of them got off the bed before following the raven haired tight lipped woman.

* * *

"How is Lydia?"Clary asked as they all stood around Izzy, her eyes peeled to the screen

"She is okay, Magnus is doing his best" Jace spoke, staring at the screen.

"What's wrong with Lydia?" Lexi asked, not that she really cared.

"She was attacked by someone, and the Mortal Cup is gone" Alec explained

"Oh, okay, who did it then?"

"That is what I am trying to find out through cameras" Izzy informed staring at the screen "Bingo" she said, pausing the video before playing it.

Lydia was in her room, changed out of her dress, walking to a wall. She pulled out her stele, writing a rune on the wall, before pulling the Mortal Cup out. But someone was behind her. Lexi recognised the male in the suit; he had light brown hair to blonde. Whacking Lydia on the floor, she tried to fight back, but he got the best of her, grabbing the cup and leaving the room.

"Is it me, or did he look like Hodge?" Lexi asked.

"Don't be crazy, Hodge is like family, he wouldn't disown us" Izzy explained

"Hodge is my family, and either I am blind, he looked like Hodge, and I know my father" she said "There must be another video clip, keep searching"

"I am" Izzy stated her eyes continued to stare at the screen, until she pulled a video up minutes later, the camera that covers an area which Jocelyn's comatose body floated above. Hodge stood beside the woman, holding the cup. Izzy turned the volume up, hearing another voice.

"Valentine" Clary whispered. Lexi continued to watch the footage, the circle on Hodge's neck disappeared before he left.

"Son of a bitch! How the hell did he manage to talk to Valentine?" Lexi asked

"I don't know. Anything of Valentine would have sounded the alarm, surely, unless they snuck in, or were dead and we...-"

"What?" Lexi asked raising her eyebrow. Izzy typed away before another video came up. These type of zombies attacking Hodge and Alec, before Hodge pulled something off of the finger off one of them.

"Clever son of a bitch" She sighed looking down, before anger took over her body. "He is going to deliver the cup to Valentine...not before I get to him first" A fist formed in her hands before she left the group and headed to the front door to the institute.

"Lexi!" Alec shouted after her. Turning around she sighed.

"We don't have time to talk Alec" she informed him

"You can't go up against Hodge on your own!"

"And why can't I Alec?" she asked

"Well...you have no weapons" he answered sarcastically.

"Well, I have powers, plus I am my own weapon. I am his daughter, if he actually ever cared about me, it will weaken him, this is my way of getting revenge" she told him "you find Valentine, I am getting my father" Turning her back to Alec, she opened the doors using her telekinesis

"You don't even know where he is!"

"I can sense him!" she shouted before heading near the docks.

* * *

Night had fallen and the white sparkly stars shone in the sky with half a moon. She managed to sense Hodge near the docks and under a bridge. The word had been put out, they wanted Hodge captured alive, but no one said anything about beating the shit out of him. The smell of dog was strong; she hoped they wouldn't catch her by mistake.

Turning her head around a corner, she saw Hodge hiding behind a pilar, looking out for the dogs. Slowly walking up behind him she smirked.

"Hi daddy" she spoke. Hodge jumped turning around.

"Lexi, Sweetie, what are you doing here?" he asked looking nervous.

"Oh fancied a swim, needed to calm my mind, just found out not only did my father never want me, he has been working with Valentine behind our backs, so I came to beat his ass" she smirked, her eyes turning silver like the moon.

"Lexi...honey...control yourself, don't turn into the monster you are feared of" he spoke stepping backwards.

"I was never the monster Hodge, it was always you, and I am going to make sure you understand that" She said, flicking her arm up, sending him backwards into another pillar. He groaned with pain, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Ooh, that felt good, rule one, never break a Sirens heart, family or love" she said walking up to himself, before he stood up, she kicked her leg to his head, kicking him in the jaw. "Rule two, never piss a Siren off" she smirked before stepping backwards as he pulled out his Chakrams. Lexi raised her eyebrow before scoffing. "You would actually kill your own daughter?" she asked looking at him broken.

"I had to give Valentine the cup to free me, plus if my daughter is going to try and kill me, I am going to protect myself" He explained.

"Rule three...never break a Siren's trust, because they will break your body" she said before launching at him, dodging his thrusts of his arms with his blades. Bending back to avoid a swing, she kicked her legs up, kicking him in the face, before his body was dragged to the floor by Jace. "His turn" she smiled

"You are a traitor! You were family to us Hodge!" Jace shouted

"I had to do it! I was tired of being a memory of the circle! Having to feel the pain every time his name was mentioned!"

"So you talk to someone! Not betray us!" he shouted before they both fought. Lexi watched the men fight together. This was entertaining, but she sensed a new presence. Alec ran over and knocked Jace to the ground.

"You were ruining our fun" She said.

"Stop it! Both of you! Don't step down to his level, we need him alive, and I know you two are going to try and kill him!"

"We were showing him was betrayal feels like" she explained "Plus, he is my father, I am allowed to fight him" She looked at her father, wanting to kill him, but going against orders would put her in the bad books again. As Jace got up after Alec got off him, Hodge was on his knees, Jace grabbed Hodge's blades, slicing off his hands. Lexi cringed at the sight.

"That must of hurt!" she grinned watching her father cry in pain. "Let me help" she said walking over to him and grabbing his stump that bled out. Burning the skin to stop it from bleeding, she smirked at his screaming of pain.

"Try fighting now" Jace spoke rubbing his face.

"That's enough!" Alec shouted, before Lexi stopped.

"Did you want him to bleed out?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

Soon enough, Luke arrived after he tracked Hodge down. Jace, Alec and Lexi stood around Hodge, keeping an eye on him.

"Lexi...I'm sorry" Hodge spoke out.

Getting on her knees, she looked at her father "You are dead to me, you were never the father I wished you were, you deserve everything you get, I would be ripping your throat out right now, but I am not being the monster like my father" she spoke standing up before walking over to the edge of the concrete floor, dangling her legs over the edge, watching the water below. She had the urge, but she had a job to do. Turning around she frowned before standing up, and running over to the group.

"Shit!" she shouted out, Luke and Alec turning around. Jace and Hodge were gone. "What now?" she asked

"We have to wake Jocelyn now" Luke and Alec agreed. Alec's phone buzzed before he checked it.

"They have found the book, it belongs to Camilla"

"Book? What book? Why do I miss things?" she asked

"There is a spell to wake Jocelyn up, it's in a book, we found a book mark, belongs to a book, Camilla the Vampire owns it, so off to see the vampire we go" he explained

"Vampires and Sirens don't get on well together" she admitted

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"Sometimes when Sirens killed men, they blamed it on vamps basically we are back stabbers" she admitted "of course, and I am different- enough explaining. Let's go" she sighed.

* * *

Finally they arrived at Magnus' apartment, where Camilla had stayed, before interrupting them as they kissed. Clary of course made a deal with Camilla to let her go free if they wanted the book, which was their next destination at Camilla's house. And already Lexi had Camilla for a reason, her eyes locked on her's.

Entering the large library, Lexi looked around. "I feel like Belle in Beauty and the Beast" she grinned looking around.

"Clary and Simon should look in this library, I have many more in these house" Camilla spoke her desirable voice.

"I am not going to bother asking how many libraries you have" she sighed

"I'm loving this Siren! So sarcastic, are you sure you're not vampire instead?" Camilla asked.

"A cold blooded dead person? As far as I am concerned, love, I have a heart unlike you" she grinned leaving the current libary and finding another room with Alec, looking around. "This is going to take forever" she sighed.

"Can't you sense for it?" Alec asked

"I have no idea what the book looks like" she explained "if I did, I might have been able to, but I was busy beating my father up.

Fifteen minutes had gone and they were already getting bored, until something dropped onto the floor. Turning their heads, a candle was on the floor; squinting her eyes, she noticed something off "Alec...I think-"Suddenly, she was grabbed some behind, a blade to her neck.

"If either of you fight back, I will slice her throat" The man spoke

"I don't think that would be a wise choice" Alec spoke aiming his bow and arrow at the man.

"Damn right it wouldn't" She smirked, rising her body temperature, sizzling the man's skin before he let go. Flicking her head, he flew into the wall. Alec grabbed her hand and ran in the direction of Clary and Simon.

"Valentine knows we are here" he spoke looking around

"I know, Jace just called"

"Another traitor" Lexi mumbled at Clary. "Please tell me you have found this damn book!" she said sensing people arriving. Clary was silent looking at a cooking book.

"I got it!" she grinned. Turning their heads, the book glowed and showed its true colours.

"Okay, now it's time to go" She said quickly heading to the door before Valentine stepped out. Simon growled before launching at Valentine, only to be thrown to the floor.

"There is my daughter, why don't you come with me, and that book, we can wake your mother together" he grinned.

"You are not my father, my father is dead to me" the red head spoke "and there is no way you are going near my mother"

"You should know by now, I will always get what I want" he grinned

"Stay away from them!" Jace came out of nowhere holding his blade. Valentine turned around and grinned.

"Ah, siblings in the same room, perfect, come on, be with your father" he said "put the blade down Jace, or your friends get it" he warned. Magnus and Izzy came into the room with blades to their throats. Jace looked at them before putting his blade down. "Good boy, now, why don't you come with me, we can be a family again, I know you Jace, you are exactly like your father" he smirked "do you really want to be around your friends knowing deep down you are really like me" he grinned.

Jace looked at the group before looking at Clary, knowing Valentine was right, he was like his father.

"Jace, no, you are nothing like him!" Clary called out

"I think he is right Clary" he admitted. "I will go with you, as long as they go free, you leave them alone"

"Agreed, let's go" he smiled, a portal appearing in the room before turning to Lexi. "How does it feel knowing your father was working with me all along? Maybe you are like him as well, I saw the way you beat him up, you could have killed him"

"I am not a monster" she spoke getting angry. Valentine chuckled before grabbing Jace's arm heading into the portal.

"NO!" Clary shouted out running towards the portal, before Alec grabbed her. Camilla walked in looking at the rest of the gang.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

Lexi rolled her eyes, before groaning.

* * *

Please comment and favorite this story.

8 pages & 3,398 words & several hours.

Please.


	13. Chapter 12

The gang had finally arrived back at the Institute after the events. Lexi was still reeling. Not the fact that her father was working with Valentine all along, everyone they knew seemed to be working with Valentine one way or another, but the fact he broke her trust. Trust was a big issue with Lexi. One of her downfalls to her personality, she found it hard to trust people sometimes, unless she really knew you like she knew Izzy and the rest of them. For Clary, Lexi still hadn't trust her fully, especially since it was revealed Valentine was her daddy, she believed Clary was a traitor one way or another, it would be a long time before Lexi would trust the red head. If someone broke the brunettes trust, she would break them, slowly and painfully, like she did with her father, Hodge. He lied to her all along, he never wanted her, and all this playing father and daughter role during her growing up at the institute of becoming a Shadowhunter, was just for play.

And now with Jace going with Valentine, he had traitor written all over his face. She would never trust him ever again. He would have to beg for her trust, unless she broke his perfect face instead. They grew up together, they shared stories of their messed up life. Jace being adopted and Lexi's mother being a former mundane, compared to everyone else, they had a perfect Shadowhunter family.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked looking at Lexi.

"I'm fine" she said lying "Actually no, how do you feel right now? Knowing your parabatai, your brother, and your best friend has gone to work with the enemy?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Like a piece of me is gone, broken, shattered" he told her

"Well that's how my trust for Jace has gone. For all I care, he can be locked in the City of Bones" she told him shaking her head entering the building and watching everyone panic. They must have already known what happened.

Hodge a traitor, being locked away, Jace, the prized pupil, a traitor, now working with Valentine.

"I think I need to lay down for a bit, I need to sleep, maybe never wake up, this has just gotten so messy, all because of her" she said glancing at Clary before walking off towards her bedroom, before being stopped. "Move" she said looking at the two men.

"We have instructions to take you in" One of the men spoke. Lexi frowned before seeing Lydia appear.

"Of course you would be behind this Miss Bramwell, I bet you wish you were being called Mrs Lightwood" she smirked

"That is the past now, the Clave have ordered to take you in, they believe the daughter of Hodge Starkweather may have something to do with working with Valentine and your father" she spoke, hands together in front of her.

"Wait...what?" she asked frowning to herself, before raising her eyebrow "Please tell me you're kidding me, you think I have something to with Valentine?"

"The Clave believe that yes, your father was a former circle member, and working with Valentine, he stole the Mortal Cup, he injured me and got away, until now"

"Do you want sympathy for not fighting for yourself? It's not my fault you lost the fight, in fact, you lost the Mortal Cup, you should be strong enough to fight him off, for god sake Lydia! I beat my own father up and I am only 18!" she told her laughing "If the Clave want to take me in, they will drag me in, I am not a traitor!"

"The Clave believe differently" She spoke, a smirk appearing on her face. Lexi started forming a fist in her hands.

"So Clary, the daughter of Valentine is allowed to get away with it?" she asked raising her eyebrow "One rule for one, one rule for another! Just because Clary's abilities were hidden for years, doesn't make her innocent, for all we know, her 'oh I am just an innocent girl who knew nothing about my father or my brother who I nearly slept with' is all an act? Get your facts right" she ordered her

"Lexi calm down, it's the Clave's orders, we have to take you in" Lydia nodded her head, the two men coming towards her. She wasn't going down without a fight. Placing her hands out, she caused a telekinetic blast towards the men, sending them backwards down the hall. She then looked at Lydia.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked "Proves something right?" she asked before turning around and running outside of the institute. Tears rolling down her faces, slightly salty...weren't the best taste. She wanted to wipe her eyes, take a deep breath and calm down, but she didn't want to, she needed to let rip.

* * *

The sky suddenly turned even darker, pitch black, clouds covering the sky, hiding the sparkling stars sprinkled in the sky, before her hands formed into fists again. Thunder rumbled in the sky, flashes in the dark cloud, revealing the hidden silver stars, before rain started falling down heavy on the ground, instantly soaking her in the h2o liquid. She had to let it all out, and she did, she let out a heavy screech, that could be heard miles away, cities away. The screaming lasted for about 7 seconds, before she stopped, whimpering in exhaustion. She was tired of fighting all the time. Closing her eyes, she was still angry, she needed to release it. As she opened her eyes, they turned silver; a white flash of lightning struck the ground where she stood. A small smirk appeared on her face, white sparkling fangs hiding behind her plump lips.

She was hungry...For blood...

Turning her head around to face the institute, she smirked before running off to a spot she knew. It was a large alley in a rough part of the neighbourhood, Greenwood Heights, known for its violence; she would find someone to eat.

* * *

Rushing off to the location, she arrived under an hour. It was dark and quiet, perfect for a quick kill. Now she had a selection, homeless men where no one would care they had been killed, or find a bad one, a murderer, drug dealer or a rapist, she had a pick, as long as one was killed. There were quiet a lot of men out on the streets, smoking probably weed or something illegal, they looked at her, but no them. As she continued walking, she walked past a large alley way, someone wolf whistling at her. Smirking to herself, she stopped walking and looked at the men, both black and white, trying to dress like they are hard.

"Well look what we have here, a sweet one, whatcha doing out here in the middle of the night?" one of the black men asked.

"I could ask you the same thing here, sweet one" she said smirking, mocking his nickname. The three of them laughed at her before circling her.

"Sweet tattoos, what do they mean?" another asked

"They aren't tattoos, they are runes, they give me abilities" That made them laugh, she had to make out she was a silly girl, they were the perfect targets.

"What kind of abilities?" another asked

"This and that, but I haven't come to talk about my runes, I wanted some fun" she smirked watching the three of them.

"Fun, what kind of fun you talking about girl?" He seemed to be the main one of the group. She grabbed him by his collar of his white top and slammed him against the wall.

"This type, rough, wild, public" she winked, the other two on high alert. The main leader put his hand up to let them know he was okay. He then smirked biting his lip.

"Mind if my men watch?" he asked. Was this dude serious?

"Sorry, I don't do that" she said turning her head and enchanting them. From the male's perspective, a white glow was around her as she enchanted them. "Go home, never remember my face" she ordered them. They stared at her before nodding. She then turned to the man and grinned "let's go further" she said taking his hand and walking down further into the alley, until the large dumpsters were covering their bodies and faces. Slamming him against the wall hard enough for something to crack, either his spine or his rib, she covered his mouth before he could let out a groan or a scream as he realised that he was being attacked. "You're the type of men that disgust me, and you deserve to pay, you need to learn to respect women" she said tilting her head, before her eyes glowed silver, panic raised in his eyes, before she bared her fangs. The sound of his pulse through his smooth neck drew her in closer, before sinking her fangs into his skin, the release of blood into her mouth calmed her down, and it was like a drug. Sucking hard, blood running down her chin and his neck, she pulled away once she sucked the soul out of him. His limp body falling down onto the ground, placing her hand out, she set it a light, before placing her hand on his body, it instantly turning to ash.

Breathing slowly, she wiped her mouth, her fangs hiding, and her eyes now brown. Looking up she looked at the man standing in front of her.

"Can I help you Raphael?" she asked raising her eyebrow as she walked out

"That's impressive for your first feed" he spoke.

"Well compared to new vampires, Sirens are born blood thirsty creatures, so it's kinda in our blood" she grinned "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I like having a walk in rough neighbourhoods, like you, I like to deal with some bad people, but I don't kill them"

"That must suck, anyway, I have to go" she said walking past him.

"If you don't feed again, you are going to get cold turkey!" he shouted

"Vampires and Sirens are different! We have control, I just needed to release it" she said walking back to the institute, but first, she would need a swim, to create a good story, they probably would be able to smell the blood on her, salt water would be the better excuse.

* * *

Walking to the nearest source of water, she stripped down to her naked body, before diving in, scales forming on her breasts and lower half. Feeling the fresh water around her, she came up for air, and looking at the sparkling stars in the sky, before grinning then laughing...

* * *

Please comment and vote on his chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

The blood had washed from her body; she had to leave no evidence behind. If the institute found out she killed somebody, she would be in big trouble and it would mean imprisonment, but knowing her kind, they would stop at nothing to find her.

Standing outside the institute, she felt a presence behind her.

"How did it taste?" the womanly tone spoke. Turning around, she saw her sister, Clara.

"Like blood tastes like, what do you think?" She spoke sarcastically towards her.

"You know what I mean, Lexi" Clara smirked walking towards her sister, standing in front of her. "You could leave the Shadowhunting world, be free as a Siren, swim the Atlantic or the Dead Sea"

"Clara, as much as that sounds amazing, I can't"

"Why?" she asked, confused by her sister's dedication for the Shadowhunting world.

"Because I am part Angel, I can't ignore that. I am trying to prove to people I am good, but I can't do that by choosing to be a Siren" she explained looking down "I have to sign the accords, and if I run away and don't do that, they know we exist, and we could be potientially be a threat to them, I can't let that happen"

"Let me ask you something...do you enjoy being a Shadowhunter?" Clara asked, her facial expressions showed she was generally worried about her sister.

"Honestly? No, I don't. Since I was a toddler, I've been preparing to be a fighter, instead of having the freedom, we can't go out on the streets and blend in, because we stand out because of what we are. Compared to being a Siren, there is freedom, but we still are not normal, we either have a future with someone or we don't, being a Shadowhunter is about pleasing everyone else, hence why Alec nearly married Lydia"

"Do you forgive them yet?" Clara asked

"No, I don't forgive him, I won't ever forgive him, but I am willing to forget and move on"

"Is that why you killed that man?" she asked "Blowing off steam?"

"Exactly, and I don't want it happening again. Alec obviously wasn't happy with me, I don't know if not knowing if I was a Siren contributed to that"

"He didn't have the balls to tell the truth, you're beautiful, talented and you're an amazing person, Lexi"

"Clara you have to say that, you're my sister"

"I'm saying that as a friend, maybe you should move on"

"I wish I could, but I can't. I just...haven't got the heart to move on, like there is something blocking me"

Clara looked at Lexi, her facial expression turning into a surprised one, before her sister had a smile plastered on her face.

"Why are you smiling like the Joker from Batman?" Lexi stepped backwards, raising her eyebrow.

"He's the one" Clara whispered

"Say again..." Clara was silent for a few seconds before taking her sisters' hands.

"Like wolves, they find mates, they stay dedicated to their mate for life, for us Sirens, instead of calling it mates, we call it what mundanes call it, the one. Alec is the one which is why you can't move on, it's like you've imprinted on him"

"That doesn't sound good"

Clara laughed before shaking her head "You may hate him, and you two may not be together, but you will, trust me" she smiled, pulling her sister in for a hug "Don't give up; you have no idea how lucky you are to have someone. I know I wish I could find someone, but I am a True Siren, we find it best to not have a male in our life"

"I wish I could listen to my heart instead of my head" she sighed feeling warm in the hug. "I have to go, Isabelle is waiting for me" she said, watching the raven head girl at the institute doors.

"We will always be watching you, I know how creepy that sounds" Clara joked before pulling away before stopping, she turned around looking at her sister "It won't be your last kill, trust me on that" she smirked before walking off.

"I prefer you when you're a sister towards me and not a crazy True Siren" she mumbled to herself before walking up to the doors

"Where have you been?" Izzy asked

"Needed to cool down" she said pushing past her and walking into the main room

"You know they still want to arrest you" she informed her

"If they want me to sign the accords, arresting me for nothing, it isn't going to get us anywhere" she sighed walking past Alec and Lydia. Alec suddenly grabbed hold of Lexi's arm, stopping her in her war path. "You shouldn't do that" she said

"Gonna hurt me?" he asked, raising his black eyebrow. Tugging her arm away she looked at him.

"You're not worth it, Alec. I'm tired of fighting; I need my bed before anything else"

"You're still out for arrest, Lexi" Lydia spoke up

"Are you still here?" she asked "Wasn't the wedding being cancelled a sign for you to bugger off?" she asked

"I would advise for you to not talk to me like that" The blonde suggested

"I would advise for you to not piss me off" she warned, before Izzy frowned at her Parabatai

"Lexi...you're eyes" Izzy whispered. Lexi frowned before turning around where mirrored wall stood. Her eyes silver like the moon. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and calmed down, before turning around and facing them.

"I can't control it sometimes, especially when I have to talk to people I hate" she said

"What is wrong with you?" Alec asked "Jace has been taken; we need to focus on that"

"Jace chose to go with Valentine, and don't you dare ask what is wrong with me! I saved everyone's life and this is the thanks I get? You kissed me and now you can't stand me, it's like we are going back to where we started, and I can't stand it! The fact Clara thinks you're my so called mate" she laughed to herself "If I could leave forever, I would, because I can't stand fighting anymore!" She took a deep breath before sighing "that felt really good"

"What's that on your ear?" Lydia asked

"What is on my ear?" Lexi asked. Alec moved her hair behind his ears before wiping it off and smelling it

"Blood, why do you have blood on your ear?" Alec asked frowning.

"I was blowing off steam" she said before walking off towards her room. Sitting on her bed, she looked at her broken door "gotta fix that" she sighed, Izzy appearing in the door way.

"You killed someone didn't you?" she asked

"He was homeless, had no family, I just...had to, she kicked in"

"She?"

"I refer my siren side as she"

"Was it only one?"

"Yes, and I won't do it again...probably, I don't know okay?" she told her sighing looking down "Please don't tell anyone" Izzy let out a sigh before nodding

"I won't. We are being visited by the Clave regarding the whole Jace thing, so get into some fresh clothes and meet us in the main hall" she smiled, leaving Lexi to do her thing.

After getting into some fresh clothes and showering before, she headed to the cluster of people standing in front of the Clave.

"You good?" Izzy asked

"Yeah" she smiled, before Alec glanced at her

"Decided to join us then?" he asked

"I'm making an effort"

"Where did the blood come from?"

"Papercut, drop it Alec" she warned before a man stood forward; a black man, with a rune on his neck, wearing a tight suit.

"Jace Wayland is now considered a traitor; we are putting a warrant out for his arrest, alive or dead. But now the Institute is on lock down..."

"That's not good" Lexi mumbled.


	15. Chapter 14

The hunt for Jace had become slow and painful for everyone. No one knew where he or Valentine was. Hours went by and so did a day, she hadn't been allowed out, and she needed to go out. If she didn't go out for a swim, she would turn to sea foam and...Die. But lucky for her she has half Shadowhunter which meant she could last a few more days, or even another week until she shrivelled up.

Alec had been avoiding her, after spotting the blood, he knew where it came from, but she didn't care.

As she sat on her bed, she looked through photos of her and the gang, when they were all happy, living normal lives before Clary got involved, before Valentine screwed everything up, before she found out what she really was.

"It appears we need to update that album" Alec suddenly spoke out. Turning her head she sighed.

"And it will never be updated" she informed him, slamming the book shut "Everything has changed, too much of it has changed, and there's no going back"

"We can all move past once Valentine is put away and we have all the Mortal Instruments, but first we need Jace back"

"You don't think I know that?" she asked him standing up "You have no idea how much I want everything put back, and it just happened when Clary turned up, then Jace had to fall in love with her, and now they are brother and sister, but I can't feel that"

"Can't feel what?" he asked stepping further into the room

"The brother sister connection" she told him "Sirens can sense everything, when I sense for the sibling bond, I can't feel it, they are connected, but they aren't. It's complicated"Rubbing her face she looked at Alec and raised her eyebrow "anyway, do you need something?"

"I want to ask you something" he spoke softly, like it was treading on thin ice. "Please tell me you didn't kill an innocent person?" he asked

"He was homeless, and he wasn't innocent, trust me. I needed to blow off some steam, problem with that?" she asked

"Yes. You killing someone is a problem, especially when you bring it into the institute"

Raising her eyebrow she laughed "and who put you in charge?" she asked him "I know your parabatai is out there somewhere, but you don't have to act like an arse" Sitting back on the bed "Things have changed between us Alec, I don't know what you call this" she motioned between Alec and her.

"Well right now we are arguing as Shadowhunter's who don't agree with each other. I know being a Siren is part of your life now, but avoid bringing it into our home" he told her with a stern attitude.

Lexi frowned at him, taken aback, she was insulted. "What did you just say?" she asked

Alec looked at her realising what he said, had come out wrong. "I didn't mean-"

"No! Don't make excuses for yourself, Alec! Ever since becoming what I was, you've been cold towards me, like you can't stand the sight of me, and I am just sick of it! You couldn't pluck up your courage to tell your parents you were with me for 2 years, because you were worried of what they would think of you, and if word got to the Clave, they would be disappointed. A Lightwood with a half Shadowhunter, now half Siren" she laughed thinking it was funny in the end "Then you kiss me at your wedding, and are still cold towards me. You're different and not in a good way, and I can't stand your attitude towards me anymore!" she shouted, finally getting it off her chest.

"What do you want from me?" he asked putting his hands out in a gesture.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" she told him blankly. "I am giving up on finding hope for us, so from now on, I don't want anything from you anymore" Shaking her head in defeat, she grabbed her jacket and left her room.

She still loved Alec, but he could never seem to phase out of it all. He listened to his head rather than his heart.

Instead of heading out of the institute, she headed to Jace's room.

Luckily Clary had decided to escape from the Institute and headed somewhere, Lexi didn't care. Simon and Magnus were in search for Camille for something, something to do with a deal. Opening the door, she looked around trying to find something, something with a strong scent.

"Hey...what you doing?" Turning around she saw her parabatai, Izzy standing by the door.

"Just...browsing" she told her "Just reminding me of Jace, that's all, he's one of my best friends, I miss him" she admitted, it was a slightly lie, but it was true.

"Well, Alec and I are going out with Jocelyn to find Jace and Clary" she informed her friend

"Why Clary?" she asked "wait...let me guess, she got kidnapped or something like that?" she asked

"Yeah, she went to the Brooklyn Academy of Art, and got kidnapped by Dot" she explained "want to come?" she asked

"It's best if Alec and I stay away from each other for a while" she told her "don't ask, please" she asked. Izzy nodded at her before walking away. As Izzy left, Lexi quickly looked for something, anything. Getting on her knees, she found a shirt on the floor, one of his many black tops. Sniffing it, she cringed "You should do your laundry more often Jace" she mumbled. Leaving his bedroom, she headed towards the door, before being halted by Alec.

"Where are you going?" he asked, raising his black brow

"Home, I need to see my mum" she told him

"What do you have in your hand?" he asked again

"None of your business" she told him again getting out of his grip, before he took the material out of her hand and studied it.

"It's Jace's shirt, why do you have it?" he asked

"What is with all these questions?" Raising her eyebrow, she asked him

"What is going on?" he asked another time

"Seriously, stop asking questions, go be a hero" Pushing past him, grabbing the material, she headed home.

Opening the front door to the apartment, she looked around seeing her mum, and her little sister Rosa, practising with some water.

"I need your guidance" she asked

"On what?" her brunette mother raised her eyebrow, holding her littlest daughter

"Sensing someone out" she explained sitting on the sofa, before Rosa climbed onto her lap, cuddling her. "Jace went with Valentine to protect, as you say the gang. Now everyone is trying to find him, Jace is a wanted man, dead or alive; he's been seen as a traitor. We've both been in the same boat now" She remembered when it was discovered that Hodge was a traitor, they all thought she was a traitor as well. "Where ever Jace is, there is a protective boundary, which means no Warlock can find them. So, I want to basically sniff him out, with my Shadowhunter tracking, and my Siren sensing, I want to see if I can expand that, find his location even if there is a boundary spell"

"Okay, do you have something to sense him out, something that has a strong smell of him?" Her mother asked. Lexi then pulled out the shirt.

"I don't think he has washed it for a few days, so it's got his scent alright" she joked slightly.

"Rosa, why don't you go to your room, play for a bit, mummy and Lexi has to have a private chat" The brunette mother smiled softly at her youngest daughter, before she ran off. "Hold the shirt, think of Jace, think of the best memory you have with him, feel his angel blood, feel your friendship, feel Jace" she advised her daughter.

As Lexi felt herself sensing for Jace, she saw his face, his body, his laugh, his jokes, that blonde hair. She remembered the best memory she had of him, when she found out Hodge was a traitor. He was there, he had a closer connection to Hodge than the rest, and he was there for her, comforted her, when Alec didn't. Her body felt warm, she could sense his angel blood, not demon blood, she remembered growing up with him, before she felt like he was hugging her. Opening her eyes, her eyes glowed like the moon.

"I found him" the siren grinned brightly.


	16. Abusive messages

_I recently received rather horrible messages regarding this fanfic. Because they didn't appreciate Alec was straight, and that Jace should have been the crush._

So I will make this very clear.

 **\- This is a fanfic, meaning it isn't real!**

 **\- It's an alternative universe, meaning things that don't exist, exist and some characters are changed, ie, Alec being straight.**

 **\- It's a story, it won't affect the TV show or actual books**

 **\- If I receive any abusive or horrible messages again, you will be reported for abuse.**

 **\- If you don't like the story, don't read it!**


End file.
